100 Moments With You
by The One and Only- Joey A.M
Summary: Turns out my luck is worse than I thought. I'm now stuck being a secretary to possibly the most infuriating man alive- Genesis Rhapsodos. Goes to show, Life just doesn't like me.... *500 Days Of Genesis in story form*
1. Today's Not Looking Good

Disclaimer- I'm not square enix and therefore I do not own this. I just own….some random crap in my room. I'm too lazy to look…

* * *

For some reason, today of all days, Commander Genesis Rhapsodos had a very uneasy feeling. It was as if an inner instinct was trying to warn him that today something very bad would happen.

He really should have listened to that little gut feeling instead of going into the lion's cave known as the Shinra building.

* * *

" Why must you insist on coming to work so early, Angeal? Not all of us have the gift of being a morning person." The redhead complained as he sipped dark coffee.

His raven haired companion smiled. " Nothing like a walk to work to freshen up your day!"

The redhead grimaced. " The puppy must be getting to you." he said as they walked up the steps leading up to the Shinra building.

That's when he noticed that there were many females sitting in the lobby and one of them caught his eye.

She was wearing a particularly interesting shirt that said-

" Oh no." Genesis said as he gave his best friend, Angeal, the death glare. The last time they had allowed fan girls in the building was when they needed secretaries. " You aren't serious?" he hissed.

Angeal gave a shrug. " Lazard thought that you might need help with paperwork and all that. Besides you're the only first class who doesn't have secretary."

" If I'm not mistaken, neither you, nor Sephiroth have secretaries." Genesis retorted.

Angeal sighed. " Well that's because we don't get behind in our paperwork."

Genesis rolled his eyes. " I still don't need a secretary." he looked at the teenage girl proudly wearing a shirt that stated she was with the Loveless book club, one of his two fan clubs. " Besides, can you at least make sure none of the applicants are insane?"

Angeal looked at the girl Genesis was eyeing so distastefully. " She can't be that bad."

The words were barely out of his mouth when the fan girl took notice of the redheaded god that stood at the door.

" OhmyGenesis! It's him!" She squealed and in less than three seconds several more Loveless girls had appeared.

Genesis' eyes widened and without hesitation he ran down the Shinra steps, dropping his coffee.

" Oh no, you aren't going anywhere." Angeal said as he tried to a hold on Genesis.

" Let me go!" Genesis yelled determinedly. He almost got out of Angeal's grip but then the famous General Sephiroth stepped in and helped retrain the fleeing redhead.

Between both firsts, they managed to get Genesis inside the building and into an elevator.

" I thought you were my friends." The captive commander said sulking.

Angeal smiled. " We are. Believe me, this is good for you."

Genesis looked at Sephiroth who was busy trying to keep a stoic face. " Don't you dare." He said threateningly.

" Wouldn't even dream of it." The silver haired man said with a small chuckle as they arrived to their destination.

Genesis sighed. Today was not looking to be a very good day.

* * *

" Hello my name is-" The young woman looking at herself in the mirror stopped and shook her head. " No, too perky." She muttered to herself.

" Hello," she tried again. " My name is Alexia Jo-" She stopped herself as a young woman walked into the bathroom.

The other woman looked at her like she was insane. Joanna stared down at the sink and washed her hands for the twelfth time.

" Ok, nothing to worry about." She whispered as she tried to calm her nerves down. " You just have to blow them away during the interview." She sighed as she checked herself in the mirror.

You can't screw this up, a little voice in her mind told her, it's your last chance.

Joanna groaned and tried to not let her nerves get the best of her as she walked out of the bathroom.

Come on Gaia! Send me some sort of sign that you love me!

If only she had known….

* * *

Genesis poked his head out of his office, prepared to fight anyone who got in his way, namely obsessive fan girls. He slowly and quietly got out of his office and made a dash for the elevators.

Success!

He smiled smugly as he went down. Now he could just relax in his apartment, far far away

from the bratty and immature fan girls. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out Loveless and turned to a random page.

The elevator dinged to show he was in the lobby and the doors opened. He walked out with his head still in the book and didn't notice he was on a collision course with someone.

" OW!" The cry was then followed by a loud thump and he found himself on the floor with a brunette on top of him.

" Jeez, watch where you're going!" The brunette cried indignantly as she got off of him.

" Why should I be more cautious when it is you who clearly should pay more attention?" he retorted and stood up.

The young woman rolled her hazel eyes. " Moron." She muttered and kept walking toward the elevator.

Genesis shrugged and that's when he saw that his collision with the brunette hadn't gone unnoticed. In fact there were about a dozen of wide and shiny eyes looking at him. Those

were the eyes of the rabid fan girls.

Before they could start their annoyingly high pitched squealing he turned around and bolted for the elevator.

Yes! There was still one elevator there!

He ran in and saw that the doors close right in front of the disappointed fan girls' faces. He smiled and sighed. Then he heard a small tapping sound.

Genesis saw the same brunette giving him a glare and tapping her foot impatiently. They glared at each other for a few seconds.

" Who are you?" She finally asked.

He smiled the same charming smile that had captivated so many girls. " Who do you think I am?"

To his satisfaction, the brunette rolled her eyes. It was rather entertaining to see her so frustrated. That's when he noticed that she was fiddling with her hands. Maybe she wasn't frustrated, he thought.

" What's your name?" he asked wanting to be polite. After all, that was something his mother had always taught him.

She gave him another glare. " What's it to you?" She replied.

He shrugged and went back to blankly staring at the door.

After a few uncomfortable seconds she replied. " Joanna." She whispered barely audibly.

Before he could respond the elevator dinged and Joanna walked towards the door. " It's been a pleasure meeting you." he said smoothly as she walked out.

She smiled slightly. " It was actually rather painful." She said and the door closed again.

He smiled back and soon he was at his floor. He went back to his office only to find Angeal and Sephiroth on the couch.

" Is there something you need help with?" he asked

" Interviews for your future secretaries, now." The silver haired general said as he got off of the couch.

Genesis glared. " I already made myself very clear! Under no circumstances am I getting a secretary!"

Angeal sighed. " Look, Genesis just go there listen to what some of them have to say or even better just close your eyes and point to a random person, but just go and get a secretary!"

" And please don't make her quit after the first few days." Sephiroth put in. " Or worse, make her go insane."

Genesis smirked. " I really can not promise that." He said as the three firsts walked out of the office.

* * *

Joanna bit her lip, fiddled with her hands and sent a silent prayer to the Goddess and Gaia. Ok, nothing to worry about, nothing to worry about. She repeated to herself. She noticed that many of the applicants were wearing red and a couple of them had shirts that said Loveless.

She frowned. Loveless…..that sort of rang a bell.

Joanna turned to the closest girl next to her and saw that she was busy applying makeup and muttering something about red.

"Ummm…excuse me?" Joanna asked quietly and the other woman turned to look at her.

" Yes." The blonde asked as she finished putting eye shadow and blush.

" This is the interview for potential secretaries right?"

The blond nodded slowly and looked at her like she was a moron.

" So who are we going to be secretaries for?" Joanna asked.

The blonde's eyebrow's shot up. " You're kidding right?" She asked. " It's so obvious it's-"

At that moment there was a squeal from one of the girls and three tall Soldiers came in. One of them had long silver hair and dazzling green eyes. The one next to him had raven black hair and carried an impressive broadsword. The last one walked in and was dressed in red and black and had a charming smile. He had auburn hair and bright aqua blue eyes.

" Oh….shit." Joanna whispered. Gee thanks Gaia, she muttered in her head. Yup, her potential new boss was the same jerk she had crashed into and called a moron.

Fuck my life, she thought. There was no way she was going to get this job now.

* * *

Wow! First chapter of 100 moments with you. The first part is basically a retelling of 500 days of Genesis but with much more detail and isn't in the diary format. So please review and tell me what you think- Yay, or Nay.

- Joey AM


	2. Blondes vs Brunettes

Genesis looked around the room. Insane, he thought as he saw a girl wearing a Loveless shirt while reading a magazine that exclaimed in bold letters _100 ways to impress a SOLDIER_. Strange, he thought as he saw another girl talking to a large potted plant. Stalker, his mind screamed as he saw another girl taking pictures of him in what she perceived was a "discreet" manner. Then his gaze fell on another girl, with long brown hair and hazel eyes.

" Astonishing." he whispered, referring to blond sitting next to brunette. She had platinum blond hair and icy blue eyes. She wore a tight dress that showed off a fair amount of cleavage. The brunette was just… plain.

" So Genesis, what do you think?" Angeal asked.

" I get to choose WHICHEVER secretary I wish?" Genesis asked, already planning on making the blond his latest conquest.

" That's about right."

" Even if she's a complete idiot who just looks good?"

Angeal rolled his eyes. " At least try to act like you're not going to choose a secretary based on looks. That is just rude."

Genesis gave his signature grin. " I'll consider it. So what must I do?"

Angeal though for a second. " Pick the top five girls." Genesis raised an eyebrow. " Just randomly pick one."

Genesis stared at the possible candidates. First there was an intelligent looking one with glasses. After her was a girl with curly blond hair with a peppy attitude. Next came the stoic business one, dressed in a suit. Finally came the platinum blond.

Just as Genesis had predicted she barely qualified as a secretary. But still, she wasn't getting the job based on capabilities.

" Hey Gen." Angeal said after they had interviewed the blond. " That's only four."

Genesis sighed. " So? We already know the blond has the job."

Angeal shook his head. " You have to pick another one. It wouldn't be fair."

" Since when has the world been fair?"

Sephiroth, who had been strangely quiet cut in. " I agree with Angeal. You must pick another one." He was silent for a moment as if studying the other girls still waiting. " I would suggest the brunette sitting in the corner."

Genesis lazily waved a hand. " Fine. Do as you wish. It's not it will make any difference. Besides what's her name?"

Sephiroth glanced at the brunette's file. " Alexia Joanna Boyer."

* * *

" Shit." Joanna kept repeating to herself. " Oh shit. I'm never getting the job now."

The blond sitting next to her gave her a strange look.

Joanna smiled before going back to cursing her horrible bad luck. Oh well, she thought, I can always go back and move in with my mom at Costa Del Sol. She groaned at the idea since that would mean she'd have to see her annoying twin sister and have to listen to her mom's endless lectures.

" Alexia Joanna Boyer!" They called.

Joanna barely registered that they had said her name and stumbled up and almost tripped. Damn it, she growled in her head, I know I shouldn't have worn heels!

She went into the interview room, thankfully without falling, and sat down on the chair opposite from the desk.

The three men from before were there. The silver haired one was reading what seemed to be her file. The raven haired one just was looking at his cell phone and had a slight frown. The last one was the red head, who was the same one she had crashed into.

Joanna inwardly cringed when she remembered she had called him a moron.

The raven haired one stood up suddenly. " Sorry Gen, but I have to go. Apparently Zack's kind of… flooded one of the bathrooms." With that he dashed out the door.

She looked at the red head and tried to smile.

" Alright, since Angeal's not here, I guess I'm going to have to run this…" The red head explained mostly to himself. " So please tell us about yourself." He said in a very bored manner.

" Well, my name is Alexia Joanna Boyer, but I actually prefer to be called Joanna. Just Joanna. And… um. I can type very fast. I can fill out forms…and make coffee." Joanna started lamely. She remembered her friend Allison had once told her to always have at least three good things about herself. So far, she had a grand total of zero.

The redhead, who she remembered was named Genesis, just nodded as he took out a book and started thumbing through. " Lovely, now listen. I hate to cut you short but that is all the time we have for today. Sephiroth here" He gestured to the silver haired SOLDIER, " has your information. We'll contact you if we decide you're good for the job."

Joanna blinked. " That's it?"

Genesis waved a hand. " Yes, now please get out and tell all of the fan girls- I mean applicants to please get out of the building before Shinra security escorts them out."

Mildly confused, Joanna walked out. The silver haired man walked out with her. Spotting her slight frown he attempted talk to her a bit.

" Don't worry, Genesis is… special." He said with a slight chuckle.

" I heard that!" An indignant voice called from the room.

" You were supposed to!" Sephiroth called back. Surprisingly, the waiting room was empty. " I see Shinra security did their job." He remarked.

" Huh," Joanna said simply and she started walking to the elevator with Sephiroth following. " Well that was waste of time."

" How so?"

She looked at Sephiroth. " Because I wasted about-" She glanced at her watch. " two hours here and I get a five minute interview with a jerk wad! To think I felt sorry for calling him a moron…" She sighed.

Sephiroth gave her a sideways glance. " You actually called Genesis a moron?"

" Yea.."

He chuckled. " That's…something you don't hear everyday."

Joanna smiled. " Well, he is."

" Yes, but usually women just stare at him. I swear, the more attention he gets the bigger his head swells."

Joanna laughed. The elevator dinged and its doors opened. " Well goodbye Sephiroth!" She called out as she walked out and almost fell." I'm okay!"

He laughed. " Don't kill yourself going down the stairs!"

" I won't!" Came a response. He pressed a button to go down up again. Joanna…. She sure was something else.

* * *

Several hours later, the three firsts retired to Angeal's apartment. Out of the three of them, he was the one who always had something actually edible.

" So Angeal, has the lovely blond been notified that she's successfully been chosen as my secretary?" Was the first thing Genesis asked when he walked into Angeal's apartment.

The other two soldiers rolled their eyes. Genesis was still the same…

" Someone will call her tomorrow." Angeal promised as he disappeared to the kitchen.

Genesis and Sephiroth seated themselves on the couch and waited for their friend to return.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth debated weather he should carry out a small plan of his. After meeting with Joanna he realized that there was something about her. The way she was blunt and didn't care about titles. He then decided to make her a secretary, namely Genesis' secretary.

For one, she had no problem telling the short tempered redhead that he was a moron, which he very well deserved sometimes. And secondly, he had the feeling that she wouldn't be scared off by Genesis very easily. Besides, it aggravated him that Genesis seemed to enjoy making a game out of seeing how many women he could charm and Joanna didn't seem like the type to be attracted to someone like Genesis.

" Genesis, you remember that time I had to go and help you get out having to apprentice a second class?" He started by asking.

" And I'll forever be grateful! Imagine the chaos that would ensue if I were to have to train someone like Angeal's puppy!"

Sephiroth smiled. " You see, about that, do you remember what you said after I helped you?"

Genesis frowned. " I don't recall."

" You promised to grant me one favor, no matter what it was."

" Really?"

" Yes." The silver haired general nodded. " I know how you can pay me back. I need you to not pick the blond as your secretary."

Genesis' jaw dropped. " But-"

" You promised." Sephiroth's icy tone cut off any complaints.

The redhead slumped onto the couch. " Very well. I guess I have no choice, otherwise, you'd have Angeal give me a speech on the meanings of promises."

" But, I'm not done yet."

Genesis raised an eyebrow. " What else?"

" I need you to hire a specific person."

Both eyebrows shot up. " And who might this special person be?"

" Do you remember the last applicant to come in. Joanna Boyer?"

Genesis sighed. " Please not her! She's rude! She actually had the nerve to insult me!"

Sephiroth smiled. " You promised."

" I'll do anything else than hire her! Besides, the blond is much prettier and has more admirable qualities!"

" My decision is final." Sephiroth stated in his, what I say goes voice. " Besides, I prefer brunettes."

Genesis gave him a look a pure indignation. " You are a horrible friend!"

" You think being your friend is easy?"

* * *

" _Joanna! Oh dear! How have you been? Your sister and I have missed you so much! When are you coming back from Midger? Please come back to Costa Del Sol, it's rather lonely without you. Call back later."_

The brunette sighed and ran a tired hand through dark hair. She pressed the next button.

" _Hey loser. Mom's wondering where you are since you haven't answered her in what- three days. Personally I wouldn't care if you called but hey, it's mom. She's been nagging me. So pick up your phone and dial. See it's that hard. I did it for you…anyways talk to you later."_

Again she pressed the next button.

" _Hey Jo! How's Midgar going for you? I was wondering if you finally got my present? Sorry that it's so late, your birthday was last month wasn't it? But I just found it last week at the back of my closet. Anyways, I expect to hear from you soon!"_

Joanna looked at the hurriedly wrapped package and smiled as she pictured her best friend trying to wrap her gift after realizing it was a month late. She untied the messy bow and ripped off the paper. Inside was a …diary? It was plain, just black leather with her initials…in the wrong order. A note was inside one of the pockets.

- Hey Jo. Hehe, I kinda got your initials mixed up so now they spell JAB. Hahahaha…you know that describes you perfectly! Anyways, I thought I'd get you a diary for two reasons. One, I'm broke so I had to find a cheap gift. And next reason, because you always say you can't remember what you did the day before so hah! Now you can!

Lots of love! Ally.

P.S. You're OLD! Hahaha!-

Joanna smiled. A diary. Great.

She glanced at her phone again and saw that there still was an unread message. She frowned and pressed play.

" _Hello Joanna. This is Sephiroth. I just called to tell you that you've been chosen as secretary for Commander genesis Rhapsodos. You start on Monday. Good night."_

She blinked. Had she heard right? Secretary?

Wait-

" YES!" She yelled before laughing and punching the air.

She grabbed a pen and scribbled into her diary.

**Day 1-**

**Today I met my new boss. His name is Genesis Rhapsodos. I called him a moron.**

* * *

Hey guys. I'm really glad that so many of you decided to review. I didn't expect so many reviews. I'm sorry for the inconvenience that the italicized font created but it for some reason was acting all funky and yea….

As you can tell this chapter wasn't so great and for a while I debated updating. This week has been hard. A friend of mine died in a car accident and so I really wasn't in the mood to write. But then I read your reviews and I saw how you all had positive comments. So thanks to all of you. You've really made my week and have made this chapter possible.

And yup, the plot will be mostly like 500 days but I'm going to add some things that I felt were too long for the diary and tiny things that might change the way you see 500 days.

Thanks again for all the reviews and hope you like this chapter.


	3. Beware Of The Rabid Fangirls

100 Moments With You

A/N- The wonderful authoress ( Joey AM) does not own any characters except for Joanna. And Square Enix do not try to sue because I can take you in court any day! I have seen a grand fourteen episodes of Judge Judy and I can totally win……maybe.

-First days are always the hardest not to mention the most boring days ever!-

Joanna scribbled that in her diary with some random doodles, so far she had done ABSOLUETLY nothing!

Wait- she did one thing, and that was hand Genesis his coffee. If it weren't for the fact that she needed this job, then she would be long gone.

The devious redheaded commander named Genesis was busy in his office. Well, by busy he was busily planning a way to rid himself of his new secretary. If it weren't for the fact Sephiroth had asked, basically forced him, to make her his secretary then she wouldn't be sitting in front of his office doing absolutely nothing.

Genesis closed his eyes. He was notorious for making secretaries quit so now all he had to do was come up with a plan.

Plan A- Give her so much work she quits

Plan B- Drive her insane

Plan C- ………

He thought about it… how else could he make her quit? Wait- Sephiroth had mentioned something about liking brunettes?

Genesis smiled mischievously. If there was one thing he excelled at, it was breaking hearts and now that he had his eyes set on a certain brunette secretary there was no force on Gaia that would stop him from achieving his goal.

Of course he didn't count with Fate.

" Ah! I hate my life!" Joanna moaned, spinning on her swiveling chair " This is so boring!"

" Hello!" A cheerful voice interrupted her little pity party. She looked up to see a girl of about thirteen or fourteen smiling cheerfully.

" Uh, Hi." She said warily because it was common knowledge that smiling teenage girls were evil.

" I'm with the Study Group and we're going to need your help."

" Okay…"

The poor brunette secretary should have known better than associate herself with Genesis' fan club. Only trouble can come out of obsessive and hormonal teenage girls.

" Ok so you want me to help you meet Genesis?" Joanna asked one more time just to make sure she was hearing correctly.

The girls smiled. " Yup."

" Why?"

" Because you're his secretary. You can convince him to come to one of our meetings and make him meet us and give us autographs." They said as if explaining it to a six year old.

" Good luck with that." The secretary muttered under her breath.

" You will help us." The teenage girls made a tight circle around the brunette. " Or else…."

The brunette secretary gulped. Yes, obsessive teenage girls were evil.

This is Commander Genesis Rhapsodos, I'm sorry for not being able to answer your call at the moment but please feel free to leave a message after the beep.

Hey Genesis. It's Joanna, you know your secretary? Yea… well I kinda got in a bind. Um.. I'm being held hostage, and it's actually a really funny story. You see your fan girls, well they're not letting me go unless you agree to… wait what? You guys want a picture of a shirtless Genesis? Man, do you have some issues… oh yea, Genesis! Right- so they now want an autographed picture of you without a shirt, and they also want you to come to one of their meetings, so please, please, pretty please do what they say. Or else, let's just say your not going to have secretary for very long…… Please come help me.

Genesis frowned as he heard that message. On one hand he could forever be rid of his secretary but on the other hand that would deprive him of his entertainment. Besides truth be told, he was looking forward to his little game. He sighed as traced the call.

Sometimes being a hero was pain in the -

He was going to need to find those embarrassing pictures of him taken when he had had a bit too much to drink.

Genesis knocked on the door and tapped his foot impatiently. The door opened and a girl of about sixteen peered out. Her eyes widened and before he could say anything she squealed that annoying fan girl squeal.

" OH MY GENESIS!"

Instantly, almost a dozen more girls appeared and gazed at their hero.

" I'm here for my secretary." He said as they led him inside of their head quarters where he saw hundreds or thousands of pictures of him on the walls.

" Oh yes, but first-"

" Yes, I know. You want an autograph shirtless picture of me and my attendance to one of your meetings."

The girls nodded happily.

Grumbling to himself Genesis took out a picture of himself and hastily scribbled his name on it. " Satisfied?" He thrust picture into one of the girl's hands.

She stared at the picture before nodding slowly and falling to the floor.

Genesis watched her fall. He was used to this behavior from his female fans. " So where is my secretary?"

All hands pointed to the closet.

Of course they'd shut Joanna in a closet.

The very bored brunette hummed to herself again. It was hot and stuffy in the closet but there wasn't much she could do about it.

She blew her bangs out of her face as she thought of how insane those little psychopaths were. They seriously didn't care that the oh so very great Genesis Rapsodos spent his entire day quoting from some stupid play.

In her opinion that showed that he was crazy and probably had no life. That was a major turn off.

But no, those little fan girls were obsessive and they worshiped Genesis as a god. That really worried Joanna. Those girls were the future of the planet!

She sure felt sorry for the future generations. As the bound secretary started going on another train of thought, the door opened to reavel her very annoyed looking boss.

" Hey Genesis."

" We're leaving." Came his curt reply.

" Well isn't someone in a chipper mood." She stated sarcastically.

" Get up."

Yup, he definatly was not happy. " I would if I could but you see, I'm kind of tied to this chair so that's pretty much making it impossible for me to stand up."

Genesis scowled as he knelt down and started untying her feet, then he untied her hands." Now can we go?"

Joanna jumped up. " Yup." She smiled. " Bye girls!" She called as she and Genesis walked out.

" You made friends with them?" Genesis asked shocked. Shouldn't she be angry at them for tying her up?

" Well duh! How else was I supposed to entertain myself?"

" You are a very strange person."

She scoffed. " I'm only strange if you're normal."

Genesis had to smile at that. Maybe trying to make her fall in love with him wouldn't be so hard after all.

" Yes, they're coming out now." The Silver haired general spoke quietly into his phone as he watched Genesis and Joanna go to the redhead's car.

" Yes, I know, I owe you." He sighed. " Trust me, this is all part of my plan."

He paused to listen to the person speaking on the other line. " Well I certainly can't reveal anything for the fear it might ruin the surprise." He chuckled. " You'll find out soon enough."

Finally! Finally I finished this chapter! And boy did that take forever! Sorry I didn't update soon enough, I've just been busy as of late with exams and all of these end of the year activities. But at least I managed to update, even if it's late.

So many of you are going to be going- Huh? What's Sephy's plan? And I can only say one thing.

That is classified information!

No but seriously, I think many of you will guess what it is… and if not, well it'll become more apparent.

So as always, read and review cause we all know that I'm not telepathic and I can't read your minds and know what you think about this chapter.

- The One and Absolutely Only Joey AMMM


	4. loveless Loveless

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Click.

The pen pressed down on the paper and stopped as a faint whisper broke the afternoon silence.

" _Infinite in mystery…"_

Click.

The pen was once again pressed to the paper and the brunette closed her eyes.

" _Is the gift of the goddess…"_

Click.

She paused as the whisper stopped and brought her pen back up.

A few more seconds passed and no more words were whispered from the office of Genesis Rhapsodos.

Sighing contently, she started to write again before she was interrupted. Again. For the thirty second time!

" _We seek it thus.."_

Click.

" _And take to the skies…"_

Click.

" Ripples form on the water's surface…"

Click.

" The wandering souls knows no rest…"

Click.

The brunette sighed as she pursed her lips and waited for the next line…then waited some more… a couple more seconds… A tiny bit more…

" Oh for the love of Gaia! Just continue the damn poem already!" She yelled. Uh-oh, she hadn't really meant to say it out loud. She buried her head in her arms and waited for her boss to yell-

" Joanna!"

Yup, if she didn't get fired yesterday. She was definitely getting fired today

Slowly, she made her way to Genesis' office. " Um. Hi." She said as she looked at her very annoyed boss who was sitting on his chair with his feet on the desk, reading loveless.

" Hello." He responded. " How are you on this fine day?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. " Just peachy, can't you tell?"

He chuckled. " Quite the contrary. You seem aggravated."

" Gee, you think." She muttered under her breath.

" Excuse me?"

" Huh? Oh, I said, and what makes you think that?"

Genesis raised an eyebrow. "Your sudden outburst actually."

She grimaced. " Yea, about that…"

" Let me ask you a question." Genesis interrupted." Have you ever read Loveless?"

" You mean that poem you always talk about and quote because you can't think of anything better to say?"

Genesis blinked. " Yes, that one."

Joann grimaced. " eh, no…"

" And why is that."

" Do you want the truth?" She asked hesitantly.

" The truth would be very greatly appreciated."

" Well you see, I hear you quote it every single day! And after a while it gets kind of boring and irritating…." She stared at the carpet in order to avoid her boss' angry blue eyes.

Genesis eyebrows rose.

" And when I'm trying to work its just there! Constantly bugging me and annoying me!" Joanna kept saying completely oblivious to Genesis' horrified face.

" What's worse is that it's JUST a poem! A very strange poem too! I mean, it makes you go- what were they smoking?"

Genesis just kept staring.

" And then you go and repeat it and repeat it and so of course I'm not going to want to read it! I might even HATE it now!" Joanna looked up.

Genesis stood up. He took a deep breath trying to keep himself from murdering his ignorant secretary. " You have absolutely no good taste in literature!" He yelled.

Joanna's dark eyebrows rose. " Coming from the guy who only reads one poem…."

" Let me finish!" He yelled. "And you are absolutely insane!"

" Again, coming from the guy who only reads the same poem."

Genesis looked like he was about to explode. He opened his mouth and was about to fire his secretary when Sephiroth walked in reading a paper.

" Genesis, Lazard has-" he saw Genesis' angry face and saw Joanna looking at her boss as if he were insane.

Great. They were fighting. Yet again. They were worse than children!

" Come on Genesis." He said as he went to his friend.

" But I need to fire-"

Sephiroth put a hand over Genesis' mouth and led him out of the door. " Come on. We're going to get you some coffee and delicious Banoran apple pie." He looked at Joanna who was still staring at Genesis as if he should go to the insane ward.

" Sorry about that." He apologized and turned his attention to the now sulking red head.

The silver haired general sighed. Trying to get these two…… idiots to fall in love was going to be harder than he thought. Time to enlist Angeal on operation Make The Two Idiots Fall In Love And Stop Trying To Murder Each Other.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

" Hello?" Joanna answered as she woke up to her ringing phone. " Angeal!" She asked referring to one of Genesis' few friends. " Why are you calling me at-" She looked at her clock. " five in the morning!"

" Well you have to get up sometime." Came his cheerful response.

Joanna got out of bed. " I WAS going to make that sometime seven thirty."

" You go in at seven thirty." He said sounding a bit confused.

" It's Friday Angeal. I can waltz in there at nine o'clock and no one would give a shit."

" I should report you for that."

" Blame Genesis." Came the secretary's quick reply.

Angeal sighed. " Ok, anyways I didn't call you to argue about what time is acceptable to go to work, I actually called to ask if you wanted to meet up for breakfast?"

Joanna thought about it- sleep in or get free breakfast. " Depends, where are you buying?"

" Who said I was buying?"

" Then I'm not going." She retorted as she went back under the warm covers of her bed.

" Fine." Angeal sighed on the other end. " I'll pick you up later like at seven thirty and then we'll see."

" Just one question-"

" What?" Angeal sounded a bit annoyed.

" How much are you willing to spend?"

" What kind of question is that?" He asked confused.

" Hey I'm hungry!" She explained

" Yeah, well I'm cheap so your not worth it."

" Hey!" Joanna exclaimed.

" What! it's the truth!"

" You know, I hate your truthfulness."

" Why does everyone say that?" Angeal asked indignantly.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

At seven thirty sharp, a honk brought Joanna scrambling down the stairs of her building.

She hurried and saw that Angeal was waiting for her in a simple black car.

" Nice ride." She commented as she stepped inside.

" Thanks. I borrowed it."

" I should have known." Joanna smiled. She looked at the cars radio. " Oh, I wonder what this button does." She pressed it and classical music started playing.

" Boring!" She yelled and pressed something else.

" Don't do that!" Angeal cried. " Sephiroth's going to kill me!"

" This is Sephy's car?" Joanna asked mildly surprised.

" Who else do you know, actually likes classical music?"

She thought. " You're absolutely right. Only Sephiroth's old enough to actually appreciate classical music."

Angeal chuckled. " You're lucky he likes you or he would kill you for that."

Joanna shrugged. " I've heard that before and somehow I've never gotten killed."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Joanna looked at Angeal with awe. He was on his third plate of pancakes and he was drowning them in syrup.

" You are my new hero." She stated as he started eating.

" Why?"

" I thought I could eat sugar. You obviously take the prize."

" You should see my puppy." He replied after he swallowed another mouthful.

" Aww, you have dog."

" I wish. You can train dogs to behave , but you can't train Zachary Fair." He said smiling apologetically.

" I know how you feel. I once had a hamster named Brittany and I tried to teach her how to do tricks and I thought I succeeded in teaching her how to play dead. Turns out she wasn't playing dead." Joanna said as she started at her plate. She looked up to find Angeal staring at her with confusion evident on his face.

"…"

" Ok, well let's just ignore I ever told you that embarrassing little story." She laughed.

" Fine," Angeal shrugged. " So how's work been going for you?"

" Eh, fine." She shrugged slightly, her smile faltering a bit.

" Fine?" He asked concerned.

" Yea, all Genesis does is quote Loveless. I mean it's old! And unfinished!"

" Well that's entices Genesis. It's like an enigma, a puzzle he needs to solve. He understands Loveless but every time he reads it, he finds something new. That's what holds his attention." He explained.

Joanna shrugged. " Doesn't make it any less boring."

" You're never going to like Loveless are you."" Nope." Came the cheerful reply.

" One day you'll learn to love it."

" I highly doubt it."

" Well then, you have my utmost respect. Not many people can listen to Loveless endlessly and not go insane." He laughed.

" I'm already insane so it doesn't count." She reminded him

" You're very strange." He replied with a smile.

" Yup, I'm also probably fired." She added

" Why?"

" Because knowing myself I'm probably going to end up setting Loveless on fire and I have a feeling Genesis isn't going to like that. Loveless is basically his entire life."

Angeal chuckled " You do know what he hates the most other than people insulting or harming loveless is his fan club?"

" His fan club?" For some reason, Joanna had always seen Genesis as the guy who was overjoyed with the fact that to some insane girls he was like a god.

" Yea, they're always coming up with weird schemes to get him to talk to them."

Angeal poured syrup over his pancakes.

" Fan club." Joanna whispered as her brain started coming up with a plan.

She smiled evilly. You see Genesis, she thought, this is why you make friends with your kidnappers.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

AH! Fanfiction is just trying to get me angry. I've been trying to fix chapter 3 and for some reason it just won't let me! It doesn't want to put lines and those lines make the chapter so much easier to understand. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review :D

- Joeyyyy


	5. Insanity

IVISIBLE SPACE O.o

The silver haired general was on high alert. He didn't know what it was but some intuition told him that something was wrong, very, very wrong.

His cell phone vibrated. " Genesis?" He asked seeing the red head's office number on the screen.

" Uh…no." A female voice replied.

" Joanna?" Sephiroth asked warily.

" Yea… Hey Sephiroth, would you happen to have a fire a extinguisher?"

Green eyes widened. " Fire extinguisher? Joanna what did Genesis do?"

" First off, Genesis isn't here and second of all, it's a really long story."

" That's it. I'm going to Genesis' office."

" Oh, well when you do, could you bring towels and the fire extinguisher?" A ringing sound started and he heard something that sounded suspiciously like water. " Wait, cut the extinguisher, just bring towels. Lots and lots of towels, I'm really going to need those."

IVISIBLE SPACE /3

By the time Sephiroth got there along with the towels Joanna had requested he was surprised to find that the office was suspiciously clean.

"Hey Sephy!" Joanna chirped as she sat on the floor of Genesis' office.

" What did you do?" He asked.

Joanna looked up at him. " That's an excellent question and all but I think a better question would be what are you doing here?"

" You called me…"

" Oh yea. Why do you have towels?" She asked as she turned her attention back to the magazine in front of her.

Sephiroth sighed as he crouched down. " What are you doing?"

" I'm eating and reading a magazine, what else does it look like?" Joanna replied.

" I see. Where's Genesis?"

Joanna looked up. " Well Sephy, I really don't know."

" That's strange. Genesis didn't have any missions today, and he didn't say anything about not coming to work." Sephiroth mused. " Are you sure you don't know?"

" Um, well, there's always one small ,very miniscule, tiny, sliver of a chance that he was you know… abductedbyhisfanclub."

The silver haired general's eyes widened. " His fan club abducted him?"

Joanna looked to the ceiling. " Umm, maybe?"

" But why would they do that. They're insane but they would never do something as stupid as abducting Genesis."

Joanna started humming as she looked at her magazine. That could only mean…

" What did you do?"

Joanna looked up with wide innocent hazel eyes. " Nothing…"

He gave her the Sephiroth Evil Glare of DoomÔ. " What did you do, Joanna?"

" Nothing! I swear! I only told them that they owed me!"

Sephiroth sighed. " And so they abducted him?"

" I wouldn't say abduct, that's such a harsh word."

" That still means your boss is missing and that you, the cause of his… misfortune, have to go get him."

" Why me! I didn't do anything!"

" Exactly why you're going to go get him from his fan club." Sephiroth explained.

Joanna crossed her arms. " You can't make me."

INVISIBLE SPACE $.$

An hour later Joanna was on the phone sulking. " They're releasing him. Jeez, Seph did you seriously have to spoil my fun?" She asked Sephiroth.

" It's not fun when you're surrounded by demented stalkers."

" You're right… it's actually more hilarious." Joanna said.

Sephiroth sighed as he rubbed his temples. " I need something really strong, especially now that I have to deal with Genesis."

" Have fun." Joanna called as Sephiroth left Genesis' office.

INVISIBLE SPACE (:

Sephiroth sighed as he listened to Genesis whine about his day. He closed his eyes and started to successfully ignore the redhead when said redhead decided to thwack him.

" You're supposed to be listening to me like a good friend!"

" Genesis, I think we've all heard enough of the horrors you faced today now please- Be Quiet!" The silver haired general hissed.

Genesis crossed his arms like a child and sulked. " I hate you all."

" So do we." Sephiroth said tiredly.

" Infinite in mystery…" Genesis started.

Sephiroth groaned. First thing tomorrow he was going to beg Lazard to give him a mission. He needed go far, far away from the insanity.

INVISIBLE SPACE XD

Joanna could barely contain her laughter as she saw Genesis' face after she threatened him with letting his fan club into his office.

She held her sides as she laughed some more.

" What's so funny?" Sephiroth asked as he saw Genesis' secretary laughing in her chair.

" Genesis' face." She replied stopping her giggling long enough to reply.

" Of course, you'd find that funny." Sephiroth muttered under his breath as he went into Genesis' office.

He stepped inside and found that Genesis was busy reading Loveless.

" I hate Joanna." Genesis said as he turned a page.

" What happened?" Sephiroth asked as he sat down. Those two were worse children. They were even worse than a married couple!

" Joanna happened. She's the one who made my fan club abduct me."

" And your point is?" Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

" She's nothing but trouble. I don't know why I even hired her."

" I forced you to."

Genesis frowned.

" Look on the bright side, now you won't see her for about a week." Sephiroth said as he gave Genesis a paper. " You're going on a mission."

" Thank the goddess!" Genesis exclaimed. " Now I can be far away from all of your insanity!"

Sephiroth sighed. You have no idea of the insanity you and Joanna put me through, he thought. You have no idea….

He looked up to see Genesis smiling evilly. That could only mean something bad was going to happen. He sighed again.

INVISIBLE SPACE :]

**Hey readers, so it's been what 2 weeks since I last updated, and for that I'm truly sorry. I've just been so caught up with the ending of school and all that, I haven't had time to update. **

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? I know there wasn't much but still... I know, I know, I'm making horrible excuses for the bad quality of this chapter but hopefully I'll update again sometime this week to make up for it. **

**Now in the meantime- Review! **

**Reviews make my weirdo world go round and round and round so if you want the bunnies that make up this story update faster, then review. **

**- The Weirdness Named Joey**


	6. The Lightbulb In Sephy's Head Goes BLINK

*$*$ BLINK!

Today was a good day, no it was a wonderful day! Wait, no, it was even better than wonderful! It was simply absolutely marvelous! And absolutely Genesis free!

_Ripples form on the water's surface, the wandering soul…_

The secretary's eyes widened and she screamed. " NO! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" She yelled to the voices in her head.

People stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

" Oh shit." She muttered and smiled before briskly walking to the elevator. She knew only one person who could help the one and only-

" Mr. Shampoo Commercial."

~*~* BLINK!

" Sephy!"

The moment the silver haired general heard that voice he sighed and braced himself for whatever misfortune would happen next.

" Yes, Joanna." He said when she ran into his office.

" Hey Seph." She said slightly out of breath as she sat on a chair.

" What brings you here today?"

" Genesis."

" Joanna, Genesis is on a mission. Whatever you did, you can't blame him."

" But I didn't do anything, I promise!"

" Then what happened?"

" I heard his voice… in my head. It was quoting Loveless!"

Sephiroth sighed. He was feeling like some sort of psychiatrist. " And how does that make you feel?"

Joanna thought. " Insane." she finally replied.

" About time you finally realized that…" Sephiroth muttered. He took a deep breath and smiled. " Joanna I want you to take a deep breath."

The secretary took a deep breathe.

" Now, breathe in and breathe out." Sephiroth commanded. " Now repeat after me-

Hearing voices in my head isn't bad, especially when it's my boss."

Joanna repeated what he said and kept taking deep breathes. " Thanks Seph."

" Now I want you to go somewhere far away from here, please."

" Why?"

To save me from having to endure any more insanity, he replied in his mind. " It'll help you forget about Genesis and you can stop hearing him quote Loveless in your head."

" Oh, that's a great idea Seph!" Joanna exclaimed as she stood up. " I'm going to go shopping!"

Sephiroth smiled as he saw her leave, then he put his head in his hands and sighed. Just when he got rid of Genesis, he got another little trouble named Joanna.

%*%* BLINK!

Sephiroth was busy relaxing when his phone started ringing. He resisted the urge to throw the horrible device across the room.

" Hello."

" Sephy! Thank the goddess you answered!"

Joanna. He sighed. " What is it now?"

" Well you know how you told me to go shopping and entertain myself and all that. Well I was doing just fine until I saw a black and red dress."

Oh no, thought Sephiroth. It's happening…

" And then I thought of Genesis…

Yep, She's falling for-

" Then I freaked out and now I'm at the security's office."

" What?" Sephiroth hadn't expected that.

" Well, what else can you expect? I don't want to think about Mr. Loveless. He's annoying and egocentric!"

Sephiroth sighed. " I'll go get you."

" Thanks!" She chirped then in a semi whisper she added. " See I told you I knew Sephiroth, he's my best friend!"

He resisted the urge to groan.

&^&^ BLINK!

" Joanna." Sephiroth said sternly as he took the secretary back to her apartment.

" What?" She asked as she looked out the window of his fancy car.

" Are you always so problematic?" He asked.

She thought about it. " Depends."

" Depends on what?" Sephiroth sighed. He thanked the goddess his hair was naturally silver or else Joanna would have probably given him many grey hairs.

She shrugged. " Right now I'd say it depends on Mr. Loveless."

" On Genesis?" Sephiroth asked not really understanding.

" Yea. He's just this horrible boring and conceited boss that I greatly dislike."

He raised an eyebrow. Purest love sprung from the deepest hate, he said in his mind. He smiled as he thought of how Joanna would react if he ever told her about his plan. Then he frowned, what had he done with that?

Meanwhile Joanna kept talking and only stopped when she realized Sephiroth had a strangely blank look on his face.

" Hey Seph."

" Sephy."

" Mr. Shampoo Commercial."

Now that caught his attention. " Excuse me?"

" Where were you?" Joanna asked, it was weird, he had gotten this look like he was planning something… evil, kind of. She shuddered, Sephiroth planning something evil, that thought scared her a bit.

" I'm sorry I was thinking about something."

" About?"

" Work related." he replied quickly. Truthfully he had been remembering his plan and now the gears of his mind started working. He pushed back some loose tendrils of his long hair when it hit him.

Genesis' hair! That was perfect!

" You say you greatly dislike Genesis, don't you?" he asked Joanna.

" Duh." She replied back. " why?" She added suspiciously.

" I think I may have come up with a plan for you to… wreak some havoc." he said with a smirk.

Joanne smiled as she raised an eyebrow. " What kind of plan?"

" Let's just say someone is going to have a bad hair day."

Joanna smile grew wider as she thought about ruining Genesis' hair. It was brilliant! " I like the way you think!" She said enthusiastically as she gave Sephiroth a high five.

^$^$ (damn I hate this!)

Genesis ran a tired hand through his auburn hair. This mission had been fairly simple compared to others and he was really looking forward to going home.

He missed his friends and even Zack. Surprisingly, he even missed his useless secretary.

She's not useless, a voice in his mind argued. She's actually fun and she can always make you laugh.

He smiled as he thought about her.

Wait-

What!

He frowned. Why in the name of the wonderful goddess was he thinking about Joanna? He shook his head.

He couldn't wait to get home and read some Loveless in peace, the country air must have affected him worse than he thought.

Right, blame it on the air, the little voice in his head said.

" Shut up." he muttered before closing his eyes and attempting to ignore the red headed Turk who was flying the chopper.

*^*^ ( is being stupid)

Joanna had just finished writing in her diary when her phone started ringing. She checked the caller ID before answering. It was Sephiroth.

" Hello?"

" I just wanted to inform you that Genesis is scheduled to arrive tomorrow in the afternoon."

" Oh."

" Are you still going to continue with the plan?"

She looked down at the diary before deciding. " Yea." she smiled. " And just in time." She whispered.

" Excuse me?" Sephiroth asked.

" Nothing." She replied. " See you tomorrow." They both hung up.

Of course she had already known about Genesis coming in tomorrow. She was his secretary, but it was good to have the information verified.

Joanna looked at what she had written and frowned.

**Mr. Loveless is coming back tomorrow. Never thought I'd say this but I actually found myself missing him.**

*%*% (Sorry for that)

Hey guys, sorry for not updating earlier but this chapter was a toughie. I couldn't really figure out how I wanted to …write it, I guess. Anyways, I hope I didn't disappoint. I'd also like to thank all of you guys for reviewing. It really encouraged those plot bunnies of mine to run. And run they did! So thanks to all of you and now to end this oddly short author's note. 

And in case you didn't notice I had to separate my paragraphs in weird ways ( those BLINK! And weird symbols were the breaks) so apologize for that. For some reason fan has been acting stupid lately, so once again, I'm sorry.

- Wait! Before I forget- Review, pretty please :D 

_**~The odd and random, Joey AM **_


	7. Waging War On Genesis

100 Moments With You

Disclaimer- We all know the drill already so let's just skip this

A/N- It's summer vacation! Yay!

Anyways. I just wanted to thank all of you guys for all your support and reviews and that's why I made this chapter a little bit longer so I could show you guys how much it appreciate it that you're actually enjoying the story. I have loads of fun trying to write but it's so much better when you guys review and let me all these positive things. I would also like to thank ZakuReno for helping the lightbulb in my head go BLINK! and telling me about edit. Seriously, you are AMAZING ;)

So now that that's over with, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

The next morning Joanna was ready. Armed with a container of Jell-O and a can of whipped cream, she was ready to go.

Genesis would never know what hit him.

* * *

Genesis picked up his usual cup of coffee, vaguely wondering where his secretary was. He sighed, knowing her she had probably gotten kidnapped again.

" Hello Angeal." He greeted one of his best friends when he passed him in a hallway on the way to his office.

" Genesis have you seen Sephiroth?" Angeal asked. " I've been looking for him all morning."

" That's odd." Genesis replied sipping his coffee. He grimaced, it was far too sweet. " He's always the first to arrive."

" Yea, that's why I found it strange he wasn't in his office."

Genesis shrugged. " Well, I'm going back to my office, goodbye Angeal."

The raven haired man waved as he headed down the hall.

Meanwhile Genesis kept walking to his office and to his surprise he found that not only his secretary was there but also…

" Sephiroth?" He asked, surprised to find him…with his secretary.

The silver haired man turned from where he had been talking to Joanna to face Genesis. " Yes?"

Genesis frowned. " What are you doing here. With MY secretary, I might add." He asked putting emphasis on the my.

" I'm having an important conversation with Joanna." The other man replied coolly.

" Socializing is after office hours." Genesis snapped. " I would suggest for you to have your conversation during your lunch or later."

" Jeez, Genesis, you don't have to go all Mr. Psycho." Joanna who rolled her eyes said from behind her desk.

He glared at her with dagger like aquamarine eyes. " I'm sorry but I wasn't talking to you."

" Well you are now!" She said as she stood up.

" Please Joanna, stop making everything much more complicated than it has to be. Besides, you're the secretary and I'm the boss, you do what I say!"

Joanna's eyes narrowed. " Excuse me? Are you really going to-

" Joanna, I think he's right." Sephiroth intervened softly, quickly cutting off whatever Joanna was going to say.

She looked indignantly at him. " But-"

" I'll talk to you later." He said as we walked out of the red head's office.

Genesis watched as he walked away and when he turned back he found his secretary glaring at him.

His eyes widened. She looked ready to kill him!

" I hate you Mr. Loveless." She said before sitting back down.

Needless to say, he hadn't been expecting that.

* * *

It was lunchtime and usually Genesis went out but right now he didn't want to come out of his office and have to face Joanna.

He was a bit ashamed to admit it, but she had scared him. He was at least three inches taller than her but she had a glare that could make any man back down.

His phone started ringing and he saw that it was Angeal. He had forgotten he had made plans with him.

" Hello Angeal."

" Genesis didn't you say you were going to be here?" Angeal asked.

" Yes, but-"

" But what? Hurry up!" He said before hanging up.

Sighing Genesis got up and headed out to see his friend.

* * *

Joanna sat non her chair, pretending to be checking some files. She saw Genesis come out of his office and waited until he was in the elevator to go into his office.

She dashed in with her lime Jell-O and can of whip cream. She got out her cell phone to call her partner in crime, aka Sephiroth.

" Ready?" She asked.

" Yes. You know what to do right?" he asked.

She rolled here eyes. " Sephiroth, I'm the empress of evil. I know what I'm doing."

" Fine. Ok, I see him." He said as he hung up.

Joanna got her container and waited by the window. Sure enough, Sephiroth was there talking to Genesis and Angeal.

She grinned as she opened the window. She took careful aim of her target and

" Bombs away!" She cried gleefully

She heard the satisfying splat and saw that the Jell-O had fallen right on Genesis' head.

" What the- " She heard him say and as he raised his head to see where the Jell-O had come from, she sprayed the entire can of whipped cream down.

The secretary giggled as she saw him standing there looking mortified and then she got out her phone. This was too good of an opportunity to let go of blackmail.

She saw that Angeal and Sephiroth were busy trying not to laugh while passersby were curiously staring at the fuming red head.

She struggled to keep her arm steady as she snapped some more pictures.

" Don't you dare laugh." She heard Genesis say and that broke her restraint. She laughed and laughed until it hurt too much.

She loved the evil side of her.

* * *

" You did that!" Angeal exclaimed the next morning during breakfast.

Joanna nodded as she took a sip from her coffee. She laughed again as she remembered Genesis' face. Couple of people turned to look at her curiously but as usual, she ignored them.

Angeal laughed as he ate some pie. " You are officially my new heroine!"

" Why?"

" No one, and I mean, no one has EVER messed with Genesis' hair and lived!" He said enthusiastically.

Joanna laughed. "Well, I guess I'm the lucky one!"

She glanced at her watch. It was almost eight. " Ok, Angeal I think it's time to go." She put down some gil to pay for her coffee.

" Hey Jo, It's okay. I got it." He r3plied as he put his money on the table. " Seriously, you have guts."

She shrugged. " It's not like I did something impossible. I mean what's the worst that can happen?" She said as the walked out of the diner.

That's when she turned and-

SPLAT!

Angeal could only look in horror as the pie fell to the floor leaving Joanna's face filled with whipped cream and fruit.

" Joanna? Are you okay?" He asked hesitantly, as he saw her blink and her hazel eyes lose that… friendly look and become narrowed slits of pure hate.

" Do I look okay?" She asked through clenched teeth.

" Ummm… no?"

" Give me the keys." She commanded, holding out her hand.

Scared of what she might do, Angeal handed her the keys. " Wait, Joanna, what exactly are you planning?"

She walked to his car and got inside. " Mr. Loveless is going to get what he deserves." She replied as she started the car.

" What does that mean?" he asked but it was too late. She had already backed up and was going to the Shinra building.

He sighed. Freaky Fridays, he mused.

* * *

The door slammed open.

Genesis looked up to find a very angry secretary looking at him. He blinked, this was the last thing he had expected to see. It was Joanna with whipped cream and… fruit on her face.

" Can I help you?" He asked politely careful not to smirk. Revenge certainly was sweet.

Joanna glared at him. Oh, how she despised this man! " Yes, as a matter of fact you can. By jumping off a cliff!" She yelled.

Genesis merely raised an eyebrow. " I was in fact speaking about the whole… pie situation on your face."

Her eyes narrowed. " It's all your fault."

" How so?" He asked, careful to keep a very reserved tone and blank face.

" I… I….I don't know!" She finally admitted. " But it's still your fault."

" Innocent until proven guilty, Ms. Boyer." He said smugly.

" Dammit!" She cried obviously exasperated as he kept that insolent smirk on his face. " Watch Genesis! Just watch! I'll make you pay!" She yelled before opening the door and slamming it shut behind her.

He smiled. Those fan girls did a wonderful job.

* * *

Joanna was hanging upside down from Sephiroth's couch. " I hate Genesis Rhapsodos!" She said for the hundredth time as she let a dart fly to the Genesis picture she had posted on the back of Sephiroth's door. It embedded itself on his mouth, marring his charming smile. "Dammit." She growled under her breath as Sephiroth walked in with some drinks.

" What did he do this time?" He asked as he eyed the picture while another dart hit the redhead in between the eyes.

" I can't prove it, but I know he was behind what happened to me this morning!" She said as she sat up.

Sephiroth chuckled as he remembered what Joanna had told him. " Well what are you going to do now?"

She smiled evilly. " Don't you trust me Seph? I always have a plan."

He now knew better than to question whatever Joanna planned.

* * *

Genesis rubbed his eyes tiredly as he walked out of the elevator. He frowned as saw many people in his office looking at something.

" What the hell?" He asked and his mouth fell open in shock as he stared at…at the abomination!

" Hey what'd I miss?" Joanna said behind him. She moved to get a closer look and her eyes widened. " Wow. I knew you had dedicated fans Genesis but, wow, this is more like obsession." She said, referring to the wall that had various embarrassing pictures of him. Then around them, were heart and loveless quotes. It was a giant collage shrine dedicated to General Genesis Rhapsodos.

He glared at her.

" Aww, it's ok Genesis, It'll all blow over." She said in mock sympathy, as she patted his shoulder.

He glared at her even more. " You're really lucky I don't fire you."

" Innocent until proven guilty, remember?" She smirked as she walked leaving him to look at the wall.

Sighing, he waited a couple more seconds before turning back to the elevators to go back to his apartment. Instead he bumped into his friends.

" What happened here?" They both asked.

" Joanna happened." He replied heading ton the elevator, leaving his friends staring at him in confusion. He was done with this at least for this week.

That's when his phone started vibrating.

" Genesis Rhapsodos speaking." he answered.

" AH!" A high pitched squeal answered in return.

He was willing to bet that Joanna was behind this also. Gritting his teeth, he walked out, vowing to get his revenge.

* * *

Joanna smiled smugly as she checked her watch. Nine thirty and Genesis still wasn't there. She smirked as she remembered his face. That's what happens when you mess with the evil empress named Joanna, she thought.

To think it only cost her Genesis' phone number to make sure she got her revenge.

* * *

The next day, Genesis was back in his office trying to figure what to do with his current situation. He could always fire his secretary but that wouldn't be good enough. No, he needed something bigger and better.

Genesis drummed his fingers against his desk. He needed a plan, a damn good one too. He wasn't going to lose to his secretary. " Think, Genesis. Think." He commanded himself. How could he win this little… war?

He put his head in hands as he thought. How could he have no ideas, he was Genesis Rhapsodos! He always had an idea!

Then it hit him.

With a smirk on his lips he called for his secretary, there was no way he could lose now. After all, this was the perfect, fool proof solution.

He was going to kiss her.

- LINE OF INVISIBLILTY-

Sooo…. What'd you think? R&R please

~ Joey, the evil empress of doom XD 

_PS- I'm sorry but I had to re- edit the chapter. The lines didn't show up again which was a pain so I had to re-do it and now I've got it. Yay! Now let's cheer for Joey since she actually figured out how to make lines! :) _


	8. Genesis' plan fails EPICALLY

100 Moments With You

* * *

DISCLAIMER- fan fiction, is a wonderful concept. Fans write all of this, therefore they do not own this. Wow, never saw that one coming!

Hello wonderful readers, so I decided to update in the middle of the week (well technically, it's already Thursday where I live, but just barely, cause it's 12 am.) I decided to update for the simple reason I wouldn't sleep if I didn't type this and pretty soon the entire chapter was on my computer so I thought I would be nice. Now if you really appreciate this then you'll review. Yup, that's right, when review you put me in a happy mood and I only update when I'm happy. Besides, I really like your guys' feedback and your thoughts.

And now to complete this author's note, I wanted to wish my best friend in this weird world a happy birthday. (See Cynthia, I gave you an awesome one of a kind gift XD) and I'd also like to thank Dark Assassin for reviewing every single chapter, cause she's awesome like that.

Now read on!

* * *

Joanna stumbled into Genesis' office. With one glance, she was already sure that he wasn't Mr. Sunshine. This probably has to do with our little war, she thought.

" Ok, before, you say anything Mr. Loveless, I just want to say something, I won fair and square. I mean, you can't blame me if you suck at waging war, but of course I can't blame you. I'm just too awesome…."

Genesis rolled his eyes as Joanna rambled on. Was she ever quiet?

Sighing, he stood up and walked in front of his secretary, trying to ignore her.

He studied her for a minute, waiting for the opportune moment to execute his plan. She wasn't that bad, he thought. She was pretty enough, with soft dark hair, brilliant hazel eyes and her infectious smile. He frowned, did he just compliment her?

Genesis decided to ignore that train of thought as he listened to Joanna keep talking. He rolled his eyes. This girl wasn't going to shut up, was she?

So without hesitation, he leaned in and crushed her lips.

Finally, silence.

* * *

It took her a second to figure out that someone's lips were pressed against her own. The realization struck her as she felt strong arms wrap themselves against her waist and pull her closer.

For a second she was frozen, before it dawned on her that she was kissing Genesis, or more accurately, Genesis was kissing her.

This was a bit unexpected, but surprisingly, not unpleasant.

Almost unconsciously, her arms went up and around his neck as Genesis' arms pulled her closer.

She began to feel light headed as they kept kissing, completely oblivious to anything. As cliché as it sounded, the world could have been going down in flames and they wouldn't have pulled apart.

Joann's legs began to feel like jelly as the kiss kept going, before she felt herself almost collapse. Genesis' arms held her up and he, somewhat reluctantly, pulled away.

He looked worriedly at his secretary, afraid she might faint, even thought that would be a bit out of character for her.

Once he was sure she would be fine, he let her go.

" I believe I win." he stated before getting his book and heading out the door, leaving Joanna dazed and confused. Revenge tasted sweet ... like Joanna's lip gloss.

* * *

Joanna blinked, confused. What had just happened?

Then it hit her and she realized what she had done, she had kissed-

" Oh shit!" She cried as she dashed out of the office to see Genesis heading into the elevator. She took off one of her heels and with quick aim, she threw it at Genesis' head.

THUNK!

She ran faster as she saw the shoe bounce off of the elevator wall and Genesis smirk.

" Dammit!" She yelled as she saw the doors start closing and she hurried more.

Joanna skidded into the elevator almost crashing into the wall just seconds before the doors closed.

She turned around to find Mr. Loveless still smirking at her. Then he raised his hand to reveal a black heel in his hand.

" Give that back." She said through clenched teeth.

" No." Came his simple, infuriating answer as those perfectly irresistible lips-

Whoa, whoa, wait! Those lips were not, absolutely NOT perfect! She thought to herself.

" Ah! Dammit! Damn you!" She yelled as she tried to tackle him. She jumped onto his back and proceeded to thwack him while shouting at him. " You're a-" THWACK " son of a" THWACK!

Then, in one swift movement, he untangled her arms from his neck and somehow managed to pin her to the wall.

Joanna's eyes widened. She hadn't expected for the situation to turn so easily on her. She drew a shaky breathe and gulped.

He raised an eyebrow. " Are you done?" he asked in a deadly serious voice.

She opened her mouth to reply when she noticed how close he was. She could see those small hints of green and indigo in his aquamarine eyes. " Uh… I…" For the first time, she, Joanna Boyer, was at a loss of words. To think it only took Genesis' to shut her up.

His lips curled up into a smile as he realized what his close proximity did to her. He leaned closer until he could count the small, pale freckles that were sprinkled across her nose and cheeks. The hazel eyes widened and he leaned closer.

" What were you saying?" He whispered into her ear.

She shivered beneath him before attempting to speak again. " I… I want… my shoe back. Please." She stuttered.

He looked her squarely in the eyes. " And if I refuse?" He leaned in, so that their foreheads were nearly touching.

She bit her lip nervously. His eyes followed the small movement and was enraptured by those lips that were so full and had a simple yet petty rose color.

Joanna saw him lean closer and knew what was going to happen. Unintentionally, or maybe it was intentional, she raised her head a bit and their lips met.

This time, there was no surprise.

Genesis, who still had her hands in his grip, slowly released them, then embraced her as her arms went behind his neck.

His senses went into overdrive. His fingers were tangled into the soft dark hair that cascaded down her back. Her lips had a strange yet pleasant taste, like coffee and cinnamon with the hint of something sweet. Her alluring scent of flowers fogged up his brain and for once he realized his secretary was good for something.

Ok, Joanna, don't panic. She told herself as she figured out that she was kissing Genesis. I mean it's not all that bad if you kiss your boss right? She asked herself.

I'm so fired, aren't I? She asked her conscience.

But even if she was, it was just so… good.

Her fingers wove into Genesis' soft auburn locks while she lost herself in his lips. They were like perfection. Soft and gentle, yet firm and commanding while they tasted like apples.

Oh, goddess, she told herself, he's just so perfect. Then her mind froze.

Hold up a minute, the intelligent and rational side of her said, it's Genesis! It's your boss!

It's Genesis, the boss you hate!

Shit, she thought to herself, just fucking shit.

As much as she hated it, she knew she had to end this perfect moment. Or else… well she would rather not think about that or else.

* * *

The arms around his neck pushed him closer, deepening the kiss.

He didn't want this to stop, ever.

A small ding, and the sound of the doors alerted him that they had arrived at the Shinra lobby. He was ready to go off into the sunset dragging Joanna with him. But of course that would have been way too easy, right?

That's why when it didn't surprise him when he felt that sharp pain in his lower region as Joanna pulled away quickly as she grabbed her shoe.

He fell to the floor while trying to stop the pain.

" Damn it." He swore, his voice an octave higher, as Joanna looked down at him.

" I'm sorry." She said before running out the doors, into the lobby and out on the streets, leaving a groaning Genesis and a handful of people staring curiously after her.

It was too good to be true, Genesis thought bitterly as he stood up and hobbled over to the doors to see Joanna running to her car.

But for a small moment, he had felt that there had been something genuine there but of course that probably hadn't been real either.

* * *

So what did you think? Review and tell me please.

X-Tiny side note to Dark Assasin: the lines can be made once you upload the dicument and click edit/preveiw document in document manager. Then at the top there's a little line icon boxy thing and tada! you're done. ( surprisingly, it took me three tries to figure that out. )


	9. Guilty Conscience

100 moments with you

Disclaimer (aka, plead to square enix to not sue me) I sadly don't own Genesis. I only own Joanna, sadly.

Joanna: Hey that's cruel.

Joey: I'm called the Empress! of Evil, what else can you expect

* * *

Joanna bolted to her car, not caring that she was getting weird stares or that she was running without a shoe on. She slammed the door behind her before letting her head fall on the wheel.

" Damn, what's happening to me?" She asked herself, confused.

Part of her seemed a tiny bit attracted to Genesis while the other part was just…

Ah! It was just so confusing!

She hit her head against the wheel.

" Why is life so damn hard!" She whined, her voice muffled slightly by the leather. Sighing, she started her car and drove off. She couldn't deal with this anymore.

* * *

Joanna pulled the covers over her head as she heard her house phone go off for the third time today. Didn't they get the hint that she was NOT going to work today. She threw her pillow to her phone and heard it's annoying ring muffled.

She engulfed herself in the warmth of the blankets trying to pretend what had happened yesterday had been just a simple dream.

Why did Mr. Loveless have to go and mess with her emotions? Why?

Because he's a jerk, she answered herself. Because he's the biggest, most arrogant, egocentric, narcissist, careless jerk ever!

She groaned again as her cell phone started ringing and grabbed it off her bedside table. The tired brunette checked caller ID to see Sephiroth's number flash on the screen.

" Hello." She said groggily.

" Joanna!" Sephiroth's voice sounded worried. " What's wrong!"

" Nothing." Came her deadpanned response.

" Then why aren't you here?" Yup, he was definitely worried and from what she could tell, confused.

" Because I felt like it."

" That's not an excuse."

" Well then, fire me." She said acidly before hanging up and going back to wallowing in self pity.

* * *

" What did you do?" Sephiroth asked the moment he strode into Genesis' office.

" What do you mean?" The red head asked oblivious, as he thumbed through Loveless and scribbled something in a notebook.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes before walking to Genesis' desk and slamming his hand on the book, capturing the attention of a very angry red head. " What the hell did you do?" He asked, his voice soft and dangerous.

Genesis' aquamarine eyes narrowed as he stood up. " I don't know what you're talking about."

" What did you do to Joanna? If you hurt her-"

" Hardly likely, after all she hurt me!" He retorted.

" Listen Genesis, Joanna's different. She's not like all of your other… conquests."

" Jealous are we?"

" No. She's my friend but she's more like a little sister to me and if you ever hurt her then you'll have to answer to me. Now tell me, what did you do?"

" And what makes you think I hurt her?" Genesis challenged.

" Because she wants you to fire her and I know she needs this job so obviously you did something." Sephiroth replied.

" So now she's playing the victim?" Genesis asked outraged.

" Genesis-" Sephiroth started.

" Fine, Sephiroth, fine! You want to know what happened? We kissed! That's right, me and my secretary kissed!" Genesis yelled and before Sephiroth could intervene he went on. " But then she broke it of when she kneed me, so are you happy now?"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. No wonder Joanna had been acting weird. " Yes. But I am serious, Genesis. If you harm her in any way-"

" Don't worry. It won't happen again." Genesis replied curtly as he sat back down. " After she's just my secretary."

Sephiroth noted the small bitterness seeping into his tone and he wondered if for once Genesis' feelings were genuine and he wasn't trying to make Joanna another conquest.

" I'm sorry." He apologized before leaving. As he walked out he glanced to Genesis to see him with his head in his hands looking somewhat confused.

Sephiroth frowned. It seemed like he actually cared, only time would tell if those feelings were true.

* * *

Two days later, a very silent Joanna walked into Genesis' office half an hour early. She had been laying there with her head on her desk.

" Joanna?" Angeal asked sympathetically.

" What?" She asked not lifting her head up.

" Me and Sephiroth want to talk to you."

" About?"

Angeal sighed. " Come on." he said trying to coax Joanna out of her desk.

" No." Came her short reply.

" Joanna please, don't act like a child."

" No." She heard Sephiroth sigh and suddenly she was being lifted up. " No! Let me go! I'll yell rape!" She cried as Sephiroth threw her over his shoulder and took her to the elevator with Angeal.

Joanna glared at Angeal. " Seriously, you call me the child?"

He shrugged. " There wasn't any other choice."

Sephiroth stepped out of the elevator with Joanna still slung over his shoulder, earning some strange looks.

" Hey, how's it going?" Joanna waved as they walked through the hallway to Angeal's office.

They got to the raven haired man's office and the silver haired general set her down in a chair.

The secretary crossed her arms and sulked. " What did you want to talk about?" She asked anger evident in her voice.

Angeal glanced at Sephiroth, indicating he wanted the silver haired man to respond.

" Genesis." The general replied calmly.

Joanna rolled her eyes as her face hardened. " What about him?"

" We know what happened."

One of the secretary's dark eyebrows rose. " So he's telling everyone about it now. Great, I guess everything thinks I'm his latest conquest and that I'm so… you know, easy."

Sephiroth shook his head. " I had to force it out of him."

She rolled her eyes again. " Hardly likely." She muttered.

Angeal and Sephiroth shared a knowing look. It was obvious that Joanna felt very strongly and was touchy on this subject, but the question remained if it was good or bad. " Why don't you trust him."

" Because it's Genesis."

" That's not a valid excuse." Sephiroth replied.

" It is to me."

" There's more to it." Angeal said. " I think that you don't trust him because of something much deeper than that."

Joanna sighed. " Fine. I'll tell you why. One, because the only person he cares about is himself. Two, other than himself, he cares about Loveless. And three it's because I-" She cut herself off. " …. hate him."

" Your lying." Sephiroth replied without hesitation.

" Really, why?" Joanna asked. She was angry and frustrated but she didn't know why. Alright, she was frustrated at Genesis by she couldn't figure out the reason behind it.

Sephiroth's eerie green eyes locked with hazel ones. " Because if you hated him, you wouldn't have kissed him back."

She was dumbstruck. She had absolutely no counter argument to that statement. Her gaze lowered to the ground as she contemplated that thought.

" Joanna, admit it. You care." Angeal said gently.

Again, there was no reply.

" You have to do something." He continued. " You and him have that strange spark. It's obvious there's some attraction."

There were a few more seconds of silence before Sephiroth decided to speak. " He genuinely cares about you."

Large hazel eyes looked up. " How are you so sure? How do you it's not some scheme? How do you really know what he feels?"

" I know my friend." Sephiroth replied. He could see the confusion going on in Joanna's head before he saw some clarity in Joanna's eyes.

" I know what I'm going to do." She said as she stood up.

" What?" Both men asked.

" I'm going to get a guy."

" Genesis?"

She gave them a look, as if they were insane. " Of course not. I'm going to find a nice, sweet, completely normal and non egocentric guy.

Both men were confused, what had gone wrong here? She liked Genesis, they were sure of it, but now she was going to go date another man. The mind of women was a strange one.

Joanna saw their confused faces. " Don't worry I've got it all figured out." She walked out the door, leaving her friends staring after her.

" See this is why I haven't been on a date for a while." Angeal said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Sephiroth had no choice but to nod.

* * *

Joanna excited the elevator with a plan already forming in her mind. Tonight, she was going out and finding a guy. If that didn't happen then she'd find someone to pretend to be her boyfriend but she was going to stop thinking of Mr. Loveless, no matter what it took.

Crash!

The next second, a very confused secretary was lying on the floor of the Shinra lobby seeing stars above her head. Great, the second show in a week, she thought.

" Hey, are you okay?" A concerned voice asked her.

" Uh. Maybe." She said as she sat up and tried to get rid of the dizziness.

" How many fingers am I holding up?" The voice, who Joanna now recognized as a male, asked.

She tried to focus on the hand in front of her face. " Ummm, four?" she responded tentively.

The man chuckled. " Ok, you definitely hit your head."

Joanna shook her head. "No, that was messed up before this happened." She looked up and saw the man. He had nice thick, dark blond, maybe light brown hair and dark green eyes.

He held out his hand to help her up. " I'm Nate." He said once she had stood up and dusted herself.

" Joanna." she replied

" That's a nice name." he smiled.

" Thanks." She smiled in return before in her mind it clicked. Here was the perfect opportunity being handed to her on a silver platter. So now she just had to take it.

" So," He started " What do you say to a cup of coffee to make up for crashing into you."

Wow, things for once were on her side, Joanna thought. " Sure I'd like that." She took a glance at the cart that had knocked her over. Thank you she said to it in her mind. Thank you, Gaia, she thought as she walked out of the Shinra building along with Nate.

* * *

Genesis sighed as he parked his car. For some reason he had feeling… guilty. And the even stranger thing was Joanna was behind it.

He sighed again. What was wrong with him? He was Genesis Rhapsodos, he didn't feel guilty.

He got out of his car with a cup of coffee and took a sip. He was walking up the steps when he frowned. Joanna was walking with another man, and she was laughing. His hand involuntarily tightened around his cup.

Wait- why was he acting like that. It wasn't as if he and Joanna-

No, it wasn't anything like that.

Then why was he acting like… like as if he was jealous? In a sour mood he walked to his office and sat down at his desk.

He didn't like where this was going, not one bit.

* * *

Ah, another middle of the night chapter. I know this chapter lacks any real action but trust me it'll result in something. I've been thinking about updating Wednesdays and weekends instead of Saturday like I usually do because I finally have time. Besides, once the shool year starts life is going to become more hectic and I kind of want to in advance make up for my weird updating during the fall. So anyways, I just want to thank all of you who reviewed and to those who haven't, just leave a comment. It helps to know what you like/ dislike about the story. Once again, thanks for reviewing and as always, R&R. Love the world, spread peace and love the trees :)

~ Joey


	10. The Date Crasher

100 moments with you

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot. Heck, I don't even own that! My muse, Ted, owns that.

Ted: Yay! I own something!

Joey: Yeah and I own you.

* * *

To be frank, Joanna hadn't expected to have found a guy so quickly or to be going on a date with him. It seemed right and he seemed nice and normal, not mean and evil like someone she knew, coughcoughGENESIScoughcough. So with a happy bounce in her step she rushed to tell Angeal and Sephiroth the next day. She hadn't expected them to react the way they did. Their conversation had gone something like this:

" You what?" Angeal asked looking very confused.

" It seems she went and did something stupid again." Sephiroth said giving her a stern glare.

She sighed. " Guys this is a good thing! Imagine this, me and Genesis dating, how badly do you think that would end?"

Two pairs of eyes widened.

" She does have a point." Sephiroth told his black haired friend.

Angeal nodded. " Those two together would probably destroy the world."

Joanna still frowned as she thought about that statement. It wouldn't be that bad, well maybe, but still that was pretty mean. She adjusted the strap of her black dress. Since she and Nate were going to watch a play and then have dinner afterwards, she didn't need to dress up as much which was why she had opted for a belted black dress that softly puffed out a bit with some flats. Simple but pretty especially when she put half of her hair up and let the other half naturally wave down. She smiled, hoping that Nate and her wouldn't end up hating each other. Maybe this time she would forget about Genesis.

* * *

Joana stared blankly at the stage. Out of all the plays in Midgar, they had gone to see Loveless. The dinner had better be something amazing.

About an hour later they were headed to a very exclusive restaurant and Joanna was glad Nate had redeemed himself, she actually liked him a tiny bit.

They sat down at a small table as the waiters placed a bottle of wine in front of them. Nate's hand reached across the table and held hers. " I'm really glad you decided to go out with me. I really like you." He said with a smile.

Joanna smiled too. " I like you too." She said somewhat meaning it. Too bad I had to go and like " Genesis?" She said as she looked at the door.

Nate's eyebrow furrowed. " Excuse me?"

" Sorry it's just, doesn't that man look an awful lot like my boss?" She asked referring to a man that had just walked in with a pretty blond woman.

Nate shifted in his seat to see what Joanna was talking about. Together they watched a waiter guide them to their table which was very conveniently next to their's.

The auburn haired man who was dressed in a simple black on black ensemble with a red tie looked over at them. " Hello Joanna." He said with a smile.

Hazel eyes battled with aquamarine ones.

How I hate you, the hazel ones seemed to say. I hate you too, the blue eyes replied back. Both the secretary and soldier knew that this evening would not end well at all.

* * *

Joanna kept glaring at Genesis. The nerve of him to go and sit with her and Nate. Oh how she wished she could strangle the redhead. She glanced at Genesis' partner, a woman named Kerstin. She could see why Genesis liked her. Kerstin had long waist length platinum blond hair and jade green eyes and looked like a model.

As Genesis told yet another story that showed off his first class soldier abilities, the secretary found herself unable to bear hearing another Genesis-centric story.

Quickly she excused herself from the table and pretended to go to the restroom. Instead she just stood in front of the door and leaned against the wall.

" Ah! I hate you Genesis Rhapsodos! I hate you so bad!" She said with her head in her hands

" Weren't you the one that said to love and not hate?" A too familiar voice asked.

Joanna raised her head and glared at him. " What are you doing here?"

Genesis raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the wall, mirroring her position. " I'm talking to you of course."

Hazel eyes rolled as the secretary waved a dismissive hand. " I meant as in here, this restaurant, at the same table with me and Nate. It's bad enough that you annoy me in your office but seriously? Now you've resorted to crashing my dates?"

The soldier narrowed his eyes. " Do you really think I would resort to something so childish and stupid?" He asked " Besides what would I gain from that?"

Joanna was at a loss for words. She had no rebuttal.

" Exactly." Genesis smirked with a swift and graceful movement he turned his heel and went back to go to the table.

" You know what! I hate you!" Joanna yelled. " Sephiroth was right! Everyone was right! You're nothing but a jerk and I'm not putting up with that anymore!"

Genesis stopped. This was new.

" I. Fuckin. Quit."

Genesis turned around to find his secretary staring at him, waiting for his reaction.

In three strides he was in front of her and he watched as she backed into the wall as he towered over her. Slowly he leant into her. " You won't." He replied with a tone that suggested finality.

" Really? What makes you say that?"

Instead of replying like a normal person he leant even closer and pressed his lips to hers. As expected, the brunette struggled, in vain since he was much stronger than her before eventually losing herself to the intoxicating kisses of Genesis Rhapsodos.

" Joanna?" The incredulous voice of Nate caused Genesis to pull away from his secretary. He let go of her hands as she blinked several times.

The red head realized how bad this looked. Him with his secretary while said secretary was on a date. He risked a glance to her to find the brunette had paled and her eyes were wide, like a deer caught in headlights.

" Oh shit." Joanna whispered. I don't think I'll get a second date, she thought. Wow, understatement of the year, the sarcastic voice in her head added.

Shut up.

* * *

Joanna walked out of the elevator and stormed into Genesis' office. She found the red head sitting there, reading some papers. " Really! Really Genesis! You just had to do that!" She yelled at him.

The redhead looked up with feigned innocence. " I do not know what you are talking about." He said expertly.

" Oh please! Cut the crap!" She said pacing his office angrily. " I want to know why! Why the hell did you think you could just… kiss me! While I was on a date! You're just so… so… ah! You're annoying and… evil and jerky! I hate you! I hate you! I hate YOU! She cried throwing a tantrum like a little two year old while Genesis sat there, amused. All she needed was to stomp her feet and slap him for her show to be complete. Besides he had heard this last night, there was no point to it.

Just to annoy her Genesis raised an eyebrow and smirked, mocking her.

" AH!" She yelled. "You're such a-" she struggled to find a word. " I hate you!" She yelled again as she stomped out of his office, slamming the door behind her.

Genesis chuckled. It was too easy to annoy her.

The very angry brunette secretary rushed to the elevator. She didn't give a damn about being Genesis' secretary. First thing tomorrow she was quitting.

" Hey Joanna."

Angeal's cheerful greeting cut her off from the violent thoughts she was having, most of them included her with an ax hunting down Genesis. " Hey Angeal."

Angeal noticed her frowned. " What's wrong?"

" Genesis isn't dead." Came the quick reply

Angeal's eyebrows raised. " Ok. Well I hate to break this to you but he's 24, I doubt he's going to be dying anytime soon."

" You never know. He can always have an accident." Joanna said with an evil grin as she noticed the impressive broadsword on the first class soldier's back. " Hey, you're my friend right?"

" Yes." He replied not noticing what Joanna was getting at.

" So you wouldn't mind lending me your sword would you?" She asked innocently.

Angeal turned to stare at her as the elevator doors dinged, signaling that they had arrived to his office's floor. " Oh no. Joanna, whatever you're going to do, please, please don't."

She smiled. " Don't worry, nothing bad will happen."

Angeal's eyes narrowed. " That's what you said about your date with Nate. Do I need to remind you of how that fiasco turned out?"

Joann glared at him. " You know, you're a horrible friend for having such little faith in me."

" No I'm a good friend for trying to look out for you. Believe me, it's better if you just drop whatever you're planning." He said as he got off of the elevator.

" Fine." His brunette companion sighed. " I'll just use Sephy's sword." She replied as she pressed a button to go down.

Angeal shook his head at the sky, well actually the ceiling. " Really Goddess?" He asked. " Why did you have to give Joanna such a demented brain? Why?"

* * *

Genesis sat in his office, vaguely wondering if Joanna would bring him a coffee. He thought about it, did he really want his head chopped off by his very upset secretary?

" No. I'm too good looking for that." He said to himself. But still, he wanted something to wake him up from the dullness of writing reports.

With a quick prayer to the goddess Genesis stood up from his chair, opened his door and peeked into the hallway to see if his secretary was at her desk.

Luckily she wasn't. Instead there was a note.

" Be back when hell freezes over." He read and frowned. Why did he have a secretary if all she did was sit there, do nothing and then leave whenever she felt like it? Because Lazard is out to get me, he replied to himself as he boarded the elevators and headed down to a coffee shop not too far from Shinra.

He got out and started heading down the steps as he saw his secretary.

Genesis debated with himself if he should try to make it up to Joanna, maybe buy her a cup of coffee or just try to be nice to her. Before the smarter side of him could come up with an argument to remind to stay away from his evil secretary he yelled out her name. " Joanna!"

For a moment she stopped and when she saw that it was him, she rolled her eyes and kept walking.

Sighing, the red head saw no other choice than to run after her.

" Joanna! Wait a moment!" He yelled among the crowd.

He saw her glance at him for a moment before deciding to cross the street in an effort to avoid him.

His eyes widened as he saw a giant truck rushing to her and without thinking he ran and tackled her down, sending them both flying to the other side of the street, hitting a car in the process.

He heard the impact very clearly and yet he didn't hear a sound coming from Joanna. Scared, he looked down at his secretary and found her eyes clenched shut as she held onto his tightly. He smiled. He liked how she was holding onto him.

" Can you please stop crushing me?" She asked her eyes opened and narrowed.

Great, just really great, Genesis thought, I go and save her and she just keeps glaring at me and being mad. What is she, five years old?

He off of her, ignoring the curious passersby who were just noticing that he had saved Joanna from being run over.

" A simple thank you would suffice." He muttered angrily.

" And why should I thank you if you're crushing me?" Came her quick retort.

" To think I saved your life. Maybe I should have let you get run over." Genesis angrily said. It annoyed him greatly that she was still being so foolishly stubborn.

Joanna sat up and rubbed the back of her head which hurt like hell. " Well maybe you should have then you wouldn't have me as your secretary anymore." She grimaced as she looked at her hand. Oh, crap. Blood stained her fingers an ugly red and instantly she nauseous and lightheaded. It's rusty and metallic scent invaded her sense of smell and her eyes dazed over.

Genesis took notice of his secretary staring at her crimson fingers and watched as she looked ready faint. In one fluid action her held her and picked her up, bridal style.

" Gaia damn you Genesis," She mumbled, semi coherently. " Now I can't run you through with Sephy's sword, you're being too nice." Her head fell against his chest and he rushed to get her to the Shinra infirmary in case she had a concussion.

Gaia damn you, he thought as he rushed past the people, you just make everything so damn complicated.

* * *

Ta-Da! Hehe, yeah this was supposed to have been up Saturday night but I ended up sick and my computer kept trying to mess with my files so to make up for it I lengthened the chapter. So please forgive your horrible authoress

Wow, although not many people reviewed I'm really glad to find that a lot of people signed up for story alert and all that stuff. I'm also glad that new people reviewed. Yay, you guys are awesome! Well until the next time, and the meantime, eat some ice cream, squirt water in someone's eye, preferably a sibling, and review.

From the very sick,

Joey AM


	11. Misunderstanding

100 moments with you

Disclaimer- I don't own these characters although I wish I owned Genesis because then I'd own Gackt and then I would be oh so very happy. But sadly I don't.

* * *

Careful…careful….steady….wait! No! Genesis you're going to hurt her!

Joanna felt her head throb painfully as she heard someone's deep voice.

I think I know what I'm doing Angeal!

She winced as she heard the other irritated voice snap back.

Both of you, be quiet! I think she's waking up.

The commanding last voice silenced the other two.

Slowly the brunette's eyes opened. Three pairs of mako infused eyes stared back her unblinkingly. " Why are you all looking at me like that?" She asked, her voice a bit hoarse.

Joanna looked at her surrounding's and found that she was in her apartment and she was also in her bed. Her hand gingerly went to her forehead as she remembered she had been bleeding. There wasn't anything there even though her head still felt a bit odd. " How did you get into my apartment?"

Genesis and Angeal both turned to Sephiroth who glanced away. " Sephiroth took care of that." Genesis with a playful edge.

" I left you the payment on your kitchen table." The silver haired general muttered somewhat embarrassed.

Joanna blinked. " Okay then. Well what are you guys doing here?" She asked trying to sit up comfortably.

" Well Gen-"

" Angeal thought it would be best to take you home." Genesis quickly interrupted his dark haired friend.

" That's really nice of you guys." Joanna said gratefully. " Thanks for your help but I think I might manage." She started getting up and steadied herself against the slight dizziness that came from standing.

" Are you sure?" Sephiroth asked concerned.

The secretary nodded. " Yeah, besides it wasn't that bad right?"

" If you say so. Come on Seph, let's go and see if we can somehow do something about Joanna's door." Angeal dragged his friend of the brunette's room leaving her with her boss.

Both Joanna and Genesis looked down at the floor. " I guess I should be thanking you." Joanna started quietly. " For saving my life, you know." She risked a glance at her boss.

" It was nothing. That's what soldiers do. They help." The red head said sincerely.

" But still thanks." She told him with a smile. " I'm glad you were there."

Angeal and Sephiroth stood in the hallway smirking.

" How long do you think before they kiss?" Sephiroth asked.

" With those two, it's more likely they'll rip their throats out first." Angeal replied and they started heading down the hallway.

* * *

Joanna walked into the café where Sephy and Angeal were waiting. She went inside and she found the two drinking coffee.

" Hey guys." She greeted them as she sat down, ordering iced tea. " So what did you want to talk about?"

" Nothing." Both replied.

" Right." She nodded suspiciously.

" So you're pretty grateful with Genesis aren't you?" Angeal asked with a small smile.

Joanna crossed her arms and glared her two friends. " What are you guys getting at?"

" Nothing." Sephiroth was quick to reply.

" Yea right. " The secretary rolled her eyes.

A few more seconds passed in silence as the friends regarded each other warily before Joanna broke the silence by slamming her palm on the table.

" Alright! Speak now!" She commanded. " What did you guys do?"

Sephiroth and Angeal looked at each other. " We just gave you and Genesis a little push."

Hazel eyes widened. " What did you do?"

Both men looked down. Joanna glared at them. " You stinking cowards…" She muttered. "When I get back I'm going to wring you!" With that threat she sprinted out the café's doors and kept sprinting until she reached the Shinra building. As she ran through the building her phone started ringing and by glancing at caller id she saw it was Angeal.

She flipped her phone open. " What do you want?" She snapped.

" Joanna, you and Genesis need to admit that what you feel for another is real and that instead of being stubborn and childish about it."

" Look Angeal, I get it but seriously it's cool."

" Well it's too late for that now."

Joanna sighed. " What did you seriously do?"

" I'm just pushing you and Genesis along. Believe me you'll thank me."

" Why? I need to know what you did!"

" Joanna aren't you the one who always says, trust me. Well now you need to trust me. I've figure it out so you can finally admit what you feel for Genesis. You can thank me later."

"Angeal!" The frantic secretary yelled as she rushed up the stairs since the elevators were occupied. " Angeal! What the hell did you do?" She asked as the line went dead. Muttering a few curse words she pushed open the door leading to Genesis' office's floor. Still running, she dashed to the red head's office and to her desk searching for any sign of Angeal's plan.

" Damn it." Joanna growled as the search in her desk proved futile. As she hurried to stuff papers back into her drawers Genesis came up the elevator and started walking into his office. With a sinking feeling the secretary realized that that had been where Angeal had put his plan.

" Genesis!" Joanna called as the red head was about to turn the handle of his office door.

He turned around. " Yes?"

" Uh…ummmm… why don't you go and get yourself something? You know, like a coffee. Or how about you go to your favorite bookstore and re buy Loveless?" she quickly suggested trying to stall her boss.

He gave her a confused look. " Not right now. I have important matters to attend to."

Joanna's eyes widened as he stepped into his office and she hurried after him." But how about you just take your work to a café or something, you know so you don't get bored?"

Genesis stared at a package on his desk before turning back to her. " Sorry I can't. Now can you please just leave me alone. It really is urgent." He turned back to the package.

Joanna saw that the package had no name or anything that identified the sender, meaning only Angeal was behind this.

Without hesitating Joanna threw her arms around Genesis. " Have I ever said you are simply the most amazing boss?" She asked, knowing she was making a fool of herself, but she would do whatever she could to make sure Genesis never opened that package.

Genesis slowly unwrapped his secretary's arms from him. He turned around and looked straight into her eyes. " Have you been drinking?" He asked cautiously.

" No…" Joanna said slowly.

" Are you sure."

"…yeah."

" Did you smoke something or did someone offer you anything strange?"

" Now that you mention it…" She stated slowly, already making up a story.

Genesis sighed. " Do you remember what you took?"

The secretary shook her head.

Once again Genesis sighed as he thought. Meanwhile Joanna watched the package. How was she supposed to get it? A distraction was the best way for her to go but what could she do? There wasn't time!

Think, damn it, think! She urged her brain cells to go faster. Then it came to her. Oh no, the logical part of her mind said, I'm so not doing that! Oh yes, the evil plotting part of her mind countered, it's fool proof, it will work! But it's my pride! You cant make me!

Genesis took a glance at his secretary. She seemed to be rather deep in thought, either that or staring blankly into space. " Joanna? Are you okay?"

" Me? Yeah I'm fine!" She said her voice half an octave higher.

His eyebrow furrowed, not buying it. " Alright, well I suppose we're going to have to take you to the infirmary-"

" No!" Joanna waas quick to reply.

" Why?" He asked suspiciously

" Um…" Joanna looked down at the floor trying to figure out a good excuse. " Well… I'm…uh kind of afraid of needles." She said embarrassed.

The red headed general gave her an incredulous look. " Needles?" He asked trying to keep the laughter back.

She glared at him. " Yes. Needles."

He smirked as she answered. " Come on." He said. " I'll hold your hand of you need it." He said teasingly, starting to usher his secretary out.

Joanna's eyes widened. Now or never, her mind said in a sing song voice. " Genesis wait!"

He turned around only to be met by a soft pair of rose pink lips crushing themselves against his own.

Wow, she really had taken something, he thought.

Joanna felt his surprise and using her rather unorthodox distraction she grabbed the package. She held it tightly as she pushed Genesis away. " Sorry Gen!' She called as she dashed out of his office leaving him stunned.

As he had once before she ran to the elevator clutching her prize as he stumbled after. She pressed the button. She looked as he hurried to catch the elevator before the doors and waved.

" Joanna- 1, Angeal and Sephy- 0." She proclaimed happily as she looked at her "prize". She started ripping the brown paper that wrapped it and was confused to find a beautiful white leather cover. Her smug grin fell as she ripped more of the package's paper. The covering fell to the ground to reveal a fancy book with the title Loveless: Collector's Edition emblazoned in a gold font.

" I'm going to kill you Angeal Hewley." She growled as she stormed out of the elevator.

* * *

Hello wonderful people reading this story. I'm sorry for not updating on Wednesday as I usually do but I've been busy lately and wow 50 reviews! You guys are all amazing so all of you who have reviewed get cookies! Yay cookies! And for all of you who review you'll get ice cream, of course it's all virtual but it's the thought that counts right? So leave a review and tell me what you liked or disliked. You can even say that you think my update and authoress skills are horrible or even comment on how cool Gackt looks for being 38.

So get outside, hug a tree, find a pet rock and leave a review.

- Joey AM


	12. Redheads, Redheads, and more Redheads

**You know the drill, don't own, don't sue.**

**

* * *

**

" **Do you think she's finally figured it out?" Angeal asked Sephiroth after Joanna had ran out.**

**The silver haired man shrugged.**

" **Figured what out?" Came a quiet and deadly voice behind them.**

**Both men gulped. " Joanna." Angeal managed to get out. **

**She threw the book on the table. " This is what I was chasing after?" She asked as she went to sit.**

" **It was all Sephiroth's idea." Angeal blurted out. Sephiroth turned and gave him the evil glare of doom.**

" **I don't care whose idea it was. I don't care if you thought it would help. I really don't give a flying-"**

" **What happened between you and Genesis?" Came Sephiroth's quiet interruption.**

**Joanna's cheeks became a fierce scarlet. " That's none of your business."**

" **Quite contrary, it is because we're the ones who made whatever happened happen. So you have to tell." Sephiroth smirked, knowing that Joanna would have to give in.**

" **Damn you Seph." She glared. " Well if you must know, I kissed him."**

**Both men smiled. **

" **Shut up." The secretary snapped.**

" **We weren't talking," Angeal replied smugly.**

" **I'm going to find friends that are nice and don't make embarrassing plans behind my back." Joanna said as she got up. " I bid you good day." She said dramatically and left to work.**

**Angeal and Sephiroth laughed at their strange friend.**

**

* * *

**

" **Wow, so you're the new secretary everyone's talking about." Came an amused voice from the elevator.**

**Joanna looked up and saw a man with flaming scarlet red hair, bright blue-green eyes, and a turk uniform. " Can I help you?" She asked somewhat warily. She was drowning in paperwork and couldn't afford to waste time.**

" **You can help me by going on a date with me." He said giving her a sly smile as he stood in front of her desk. **

" **I don't even know you." She said not knowing if she should laugh or be suspicious.**

" **If you went on a date with me, you would get to know me, Jasmine." He gave her what he thought was a sexy smile.**

" **It's Joanna." She replied with a laugh. **

" **Ya' know, you're a buzz kill."**

" **I'm sorry but I don't even know you." She repeated in between laughs.**

" **Hey, that's offensive. I'm-"**

" **Reno!" Came the voice of none other than Genesis. " What are you doing here?"**

**Reno rolled his eyes before dramatically turning around. " Yo." He said completely unfazed by the first class soldier.**

" **What are you even doing here?" Genesis asked. **

" **What does look like I'm doing?"**

**Genesis gave him a stern glare. " It seems as if you're slacking off and trying to distract my secretary."**

" **Yo, that's so wrong. I'm socializing which is different from slacking off and I'm not distracting your secretary I'm entertaining her."**

**Genesis shook his head. " Just get back to work before I call Tseng." **

" **So about that date…" Reno turned back to Joanna.**

" **Get out Reno!" Genesis ordered before the secretary could answer.**

" **Yea, yea, I'm going." Reno sauntered back to the elevators and waved back lazily to Joanna. " I'll come back another day when princess poetry over there isn't PMSing."**

**Joanna laughed as she watched Genesis glare and look like he was going to slice Reno into tiny little pieces.**

" **Stupid Turk." She heard her boss mutter as went to shut himself up in his office. **

**

* * *

**

" **Yo, what about a kiss?"**

" **No." Joanna sighed. It had taken Reno only two hours to come back and annoy her.**

" **Just one tiny little kiss."**

" **Reno, I said no the first time, I said no the second time, do you really think I'm going to say yes the twenty-third time." She said more than a little bit pissed off.**

" **You said yes! See I knew it! You have the hots for me."**

" **As if." She replied tightly.**

" **Yo, I'm considered a very good catch."**

" **Yea right." She scoffed. " I'm sure in you're dreams you are."**

" **But seriously."**

" **Seriously Reno stop. I'm trying to work."**

" **But-"**

" **One more word from you Reno and I'm going to dump my coffee on you."**

" **Joanna I really need-" **

**The secretary's hand flew to her coffee cup and in one swift movement threw at the person in front of her desk. Then she realized who had spoken. She looked up to find her boss splattered with coffee.**

" **I was just going to ask you if you had finished filling out those forms." He said tersely.**

**Joanna's eyes widened in surprise. " Oh Gaia! I'm so so sooo sorry." She said she looked for something that might be good enough to wipe off the coffee.**

" **You should be." Replied Genesis as he wiped some coffee off with some tissues.**

" **Here let me help." The secretary said as she tried to get her boss' beloved red trench coat clean.**

" **Wow, Joanna you really need to control your anger." Reno laughed. **

" **Reno I'm giving you three seconds to run. After that it's open season on your head." She glared at him.**

" **Yea right."**

**She grabbed a pen and threw it his head. " Damn redheads." She muttered under her breath. Then she looked up at Genesis. She refrained from saying stupid, Loveless quoting redheads but she had a feeling he already knew.**

**

* * *

**

" **Ta-Da!" she exclaimed the next morning as soon as she saw Genesis walk out of the elevators. " I told you I could get it back to the way it was!" she said gesturing to the back bag that now contained her boss' coat. After the unfortunate little incident she had offered to take Genesis' coat to the dry cleaners. She handed it to the skeptical redhead.**

**He raised an eyebrow. " We'll see." He unzipped the bag and found coat in perfect condition. " It seems you were right." **

" **See and now you can't kill me, but I'll let you kill Reno." She smiled.**

" **So how do I repay you?" He asked pleasantly.**

**For a second Joanna wondered if he had hit his head or something. Maybe Angeal or Sephy had put something in his coffee. " I don't think that's necessary." She replied sitting at her desk.**

**He stood in front of her desk. " Really?"**

" **Yea, it's not like it was some big chore. Besides I threw the coffee at you so it was my fault."**

" **It was more of an accident." He replied with a dazzling smile.**

**Joanna laughed. Wait, wait, wait, her mind said. Are you guys having a moment? She stopped laughing.**

" **What's wrong?" Genesis asked concerned.**

" **Huh? Oh me, nothing." The secretary replied hurried.**

**Her boss frowned and leaned forward on her desk so that their gazes locked. " You do realize you're a horrible liar."**

**Hazel eyes widened. " No I'm not." she squeaked and then cursed herself. She had just killed herself basically. **

" **Really?" He smirked as he leaned even closer and almost subconsciously Joanna found herself leaning forward too.**

" **I lie like a pro." She replied smugly even though her voice was still half an octave higher than usual.**

**Their eyes were locked in a battle neither wanted to lose. The aquamarine ones were cool and strong while the hazel ones were stubborn and fiery. In a sort of trance, they moved closer until their foreheads almost met.**

**Ding!**

**The sound of the elevator doors broke their concentration and both of them turned to see who had broken their moment.**

" **Yo, Joanna and Princess PMS."**

**Of course it was Reno.**

" **Stupid redhead." Joanna muttered angrily as she saw Genesis raise his eyebrow. She gave him a look that said. Oh come on, you know you think that too. To her surprise he nodded and smiled before picking up the garment bag and heading into his office.**

" **So Joanna what'd I miss?" He asked making himself comfortable on the chair he had dragged from the hallway.**

**The secretary groaned. It was going to be a long, long, very long day.**

* * *

**After four hours of listening to Reno and doing Genesis' paperwork she had had it. She sighed and put her head in her hands. She wanted nothing more than to go home and eat peanut butter ice cream and watch some stupid, clichéd, overly sappy romance movie. She had successfully kicked Reno out of the office and was now finishing the last of her work.**

" **He really is lucky I haven't put all this through a shredder." She grumbled, referring to Genesis. " Done!" She exclaimed happily as she finished. With a huge smile she put all of the papers in a folder and neatly labeled it. Satisfied with her work she headed into Genesis' office.**

" **I'm finished." She announced.**

" **Good. Now take those papers and please sort them and label them." Genesis said without looking up from his work as he gestured to a pile of papers.**

**Joanna's jaw dropped. " You….What…. Are you serious?" She asked borderline hysterical. She started taking deep breaths at which point Genesis looked up to see his secretary hyperventilating.**

" **Are you alright?"**

" **No I'm not alright! I've had it! I'm going home and I'm going to change into my pajamas, get a tub of ice cream and finish it all by myself while I watch **_**He's just not that into you **_**. And you can stay here and rot with your stupid paperwork!" She yelled before blinking. " Wow, that felt really good to get out of my system."**

**Genesis just stared at her, afraid she had lost whatever tiny shred of sanity she had left and before he could conjure up a good response to her outburst he blurted. " You watch romance movies?"**

**Joanna rolled her eyes. " Between you and Reno, I've had it with redheads." She grumbled and stomped out of the office.**

**Genesis chuckled. " Redheads, not as bad as psycho brunettes." He muttered, amused.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N- Another middle of the night update. So I've finally introduced our beloved turk Reno. Since I have nothing else to say I just have to say to review please because Gackt commands you. You have to listen to what Gackt says, cause he can do anything, except hula hoop. **

**Oh yea, just a side note, I want to give everyone virtual cookies and ice cream because the last chapter got the most reviews out of every chapter so yay! 10 reviews for a chapter is so amazing! Thanks guys!**

**- Joey AM**


	13. Joy To The World It's Christmas Time!

100 Moments With You

* * *

Joanna sighed as she heard yet another story that involved Reno getting drunk.

" And then when I woke up, I had a Santa hat and about three different numbers. Epic win, that night." He grinned.

" That's great Reno." Joanna said sarcastically, trying to concentrate on her work.

The elevator doors dinged and Genesis walked in and he glanced at the slacking off redhead. " Reno, leave."

" Why?" Reno indignantly asked.

" You're distracting my secretary from doing her work."

" Don't you think she deserves a day off."

" Yea, I deserve a day off from doing all your stupid paperwork." Joanna replied thinking that she might get out of having to fill out dull reports.

" Joanna, you're paid to work so in order to keep your job you have to work."

" Kill joy." She frowned.

" Reno go do your work before I call Tseng and tell him you're pestering my secretary." Genesis threatened.

" Fine, princess. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Reno smirked as he stood up and stretched. " Yo, Joanna remember you have to go to the Christmas party. And so you don't spend your time being all lonely and shit, why don't you come Genesis? It's in this bar in the slums. It's called Seventh Heaven, just in case you decide to check it out."

" Reno, just leave." Genesis glared at the redhead.

" You should come, maybe you'll finally get laid." Reno muttered.

Genesis was livid and before he could slice Reno into tiny little pieces Joanna intervened. " Why do you have to be such a buzz kill?" She asked.

" Why do you have to associate yourself with Reno? All he does is pester you." He asked.

" Not true."

" He distracts you from doing your work. That affects me." Genesis started heading into his office.

" What are you jealous?" Joanna asked incredulously.

Her boss turned to face her " What? No!" Genesis vehemently denied.

" You are!" Joanna shot back with a smug smile.

" No I'm not!" Walking in front of Joanna and towering over her, Genesis snapped.

" Yes! You are!" Joanna stood on her tip toes in order to not be intimidated.

At that precise moment Angeal and Sephiroth came into the hallway. With a smirk they both pointed out at the same moment, " Mistletoe."

Both the secretary and the soldier looked up and saw the little parasite above them.

" No way." They stepped away from each other.

Sephiroth stepped forward and with a small push he got them under the spring again. " Now, you get this over with or you deal with me, Angeal, and Zack hounding you every second of the day. Your choice."

Grumbling, Joanna and Genesis stepped close to each other.

" I hope you do realize you two are officially off my Christmas list!" Joanna told her so called best friends.

" It's worth it." Angeal said with a smirk and he pushed Genesis into the brunette.

Their lips met for a fraction for a second before Joanna childishly exclaimed. " Eww! I got cooties!"

Genesis scowled as his friends laughed. " I hate you both." He glared at his friends.

* * *

Joanna smiled blissfully as she stepped into her cozy slippers. It was Friday, meaning she got the weekend off and since it was Christmas, she also go Monday and Tuesday off. Life was good.

Before she could celebrate with a good movie and ice cream, her phone vibrated.

" Hello?" she asked, forgetting to check caller ID.

" Yo, are you ready yet?" Came the excited voice of Reno.

" Ready for what?"

" The Christmas party, remember?"

" Oh right." She hadn't remembered.

" Well I'm going to pick you up in like half an hour, you better be ready cause I will drag you over there even if you're just wearing a towel. Although that'd be pretty hot."

Joanna rolled her eyes. " Fine, I'll go to your stupid party."

" Great."

The secretary groaned as she trudged to her room to find something. Fifteen minutes later her clothes were in a messy heap on her bed.

" Nope." she tossed another blouse in the reject pile. She dug deeper into her closet before pulling out a short wine colored dress. She looked at it before deciding to toss it into the newly formed, maybe pile.

Soon the dress was joined by a pair of black pants along with a jacket, and with only fifteen minutes before Reno showed up Joanna decided to settle for it.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Something wasn't right, she thought. She pulled her hair out of the messy bun and shook her head upside down. There, she had achieved the party look.

Reno would be proud of her.

* * *

Surprisingly, Reno had been on time and a couple of minutes later they were inside a homely and bustling bar. There were various Christmas decorations and a lot of people from Shinra.

" Here, drinky drinky." Reno handed her a glass of something strong before downing his down.

" What is it?" The brunette asked scrunching up her nose. It smelled horrible!

" The wonderful magic known as tequila." Reno replied leading her through the crowd as he greeted several people.

" And look who we have here!" Reno exclaimed.

" Seph!" Joanna shouted happily, pushing the shot of tequila into his hands. " Hey, why are you here?"

" Genesis dragged us along." He replied referring to himself and Angeal.

" Genesis is here too?"

" Yea, I invited him." Came the unexpected input from Reno.

Joanna turned to Reno. " Why?"

" Have you seen the way he is? Poor guy needs some." His attention was then taken away by a very pretty female. " Well I got some business to attend to."

Joanna rolled her eyes as she snatched her tequila back from Sephiroth who looked at her curiously. She pinched her nose and downed the entire thing. " Oh Gaia, that was horrible!"

" I have a feeling I'm going to be sorry for your head tomorrow." Sephiroth said as he watched his brunette friend order some vodka.

* * *

Joanna sipped her drink as she heard the familiar base line to one of her favorite songs. " Gaia, I love this song!" She exclaimed to Reno who was currently trying to finish his third beer. He turned and smiled before handing her his beer.

With a smirk and a confident swagger he walked to where the band was playing and snatched the microphone from the lead singer. He flashed her a grin before starting to sing.

" I said a 1, 2, 3 take my hand and come with me, Because you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine, I said you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine"

Joanna giggled as she saw the, sort of drunk Reno singing. "Oh, 4, 5, 6 c'mon and get your kicks, Now you don't need that money when you look like that, do ya honey?"

"Big black boots, Long brown hair, She's so sweet, With her get back stare!" He smirked at her during that part. "Well I could see, You home with me, But you were with another man, Yeah I know we ain't got, much to say, Before I let you get away" He paused for a second before continuing.

"I said, 'Are you gonna be my girl?'"

Joanna laughed and watched, very amused as Reno kept singing and as the audience kept cheering him on. Reno started clapping as the guitar solo came up and the entire crowd soon joined him as he started singing again.

" I said are you gonna be my girl?" He asked as he jumped off the stage. The bar was filled with applause.

The redheaded turk took back his bottle and drank. " So did you like it?"

" Reno that was awesome!" Joanna told him sincerely. She really had been floored with his performance.

" Great! Now it's your turn!" He exclaimed happily as he pushed the protesting secretary to the stage.

" What? No! No! Reno! I cant- I can not under any circumstances-"

" Look Joanna I didn't ask for your opinion so you're going to sing and that's final!" he said and gave Joanna once final push up the stage's stairs making her tumble onto the center.

" Stupid turk." She muttered under her breath.

" Hey, what song?" The guitarist asked impatiently.

" Um." She struggled to think of a song she wouldn't butcher as she scanned the bar thinking of a way to escape. As she did she saw her boss with a pretty redheaded waitress. Joanna didn't know what it was, maybe she had drunk too much, or spent too much time hanging around Reno but she felt a strange pang of… jealousy? " I want you to want me." She said to the band. They nodded and the drummer started the familiar beat.

" I want you to want me. I need you to need me, I want you to love me and I'm begging you to beg me." With a small smile of satisfaction Joanna watched as Genesis turned from the redhead and looked her.

" I'll shine up the old brown shoes, Put on the brand new shirt, I'll get home early from work if you say- That you love me."

Yes, there was no doubt about it. Joanna was drunk.

* * *

Genesis watched as his secretary sang on the stage and as she seemed to get even more clumsy than usual. He sighed, she was drunk and in less than five minutes she would be passed out on the floor. He turned away from her. He couldn't care less, after all she had Reno to help her didn't she.

Someone's jealous, the annoying voice in his head said.

Be quiet, you annoying little-

Turn around and be the hero Genesis. Be the knight in shining armor for your damsel in distress.

Shut up, he hissed in his head, besides Joanna would never be a damsel in distress. She would scream and throw a fit if that were to ever happen.

Genesis, face it buddy, you have to do the right thing and the right thing is helping Joanna. Or do you want to deal with a hung-over Joanna tomorrow?

There's no work tomorrow, smart one.

Fine, do you really want do deal with the concern that something might happen to her if you don't help her?

Genesis choked on his drink. His conscience was right. There were a million ways for Joanna to get hurt and she was a danger magnet. With a resigned sigh, the redhead trudged to the stage where Joanna was singing the chorus.

" Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? Oh, Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin', feelin all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin' oh didn't I didn't I-" She started tripping and she almost feel off the stage before catching herself. " Whoopsies." She giggled before stumbling off.

" Joanna, come here." Genesis said as he tried to get her arm.

" No! I don't wanna go!" Joanna argued barely able to stand up on her own.

" Yo, princess poetry, leave Jo here alone. She'll leave when she wants to." Reno intervened.

Genesis sighed. It was his damn fault Joanna was drunk. " Reno don't you see that she's drunk? She doesn't even know her own name!"

" Yes I do!" Joanna said starting to slur her words. " It's… it's.. Jasmine! Wait no! Joanna! See I still know what I'm doing!"

" I think that proves that you're wrong Genesis." Reno smirked.

Joanna turned to Reno. " Your hair! It's so red! Ha-ha, I wanna pet it! It's so spiky!" At this point the intoxicated brunette tried to pet Reno's hair and giggled as he stared her wide eyed.

" I think you might have a point there Gen." Reno gave Joanna a slight push into Genesis' arms. " She's all yours man." Then he went back to get another drink

Genesis rolled his eyes. " Come on." He half pushed, half dragged the secretary out.

Reno sauntered to Sephiroth and Angeal with a smile. " Told you." He said simply as the other two watched the couple walk out.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. " It worked."

" Like I said, I'm a pro." Reno grinned confidently before turning to flirt with a waitress.

* * *

Genesis sighed as his secretary, who was now slung over his shoulder, asked yet another idiotic question.

" Why does the ground seem so funny?"

" Why is the world spinning?"

" Why does your voice sound so far away?"

And every time she asked another question he always replied with the same, " I don't know."

" You know, for a smart guy, you don't know much do you?" She asked, semi coherently as he stepped into the elevator to his apartment. Since he didn't know where Joanna lived and since she couldn't remember where she had left her keys, Genesis had decided to take her to his apartment. He sighed again, so far he was regretting his plan.

The doors opened and he hurried to his apartment since he didn't want the neighbors to get the wrong idea. He also didn't want them to hear Joanna try to sing the alphabet song.

He rushed inside and set Joanna down next to the wall where she struggled to stay up. He got her a glass of water when he heard a thump and saw her trying to get to the couch.

" Here, come on." He tried to help her up as she held onto his shirt. Their eyes met and somehow he caught a glimpse of the Joanna she kept hidden.

She leaned forward. " You have really pretty eyes." She whispered.

" Uh, thanks." Genesis replied not sure of how to respond to the compliment.

" I really, really, really, really, really, like y-" Her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. " I gotta puke." She said quickly before bolting to the bathroom.

" Second door on the right." Genesis yelled as he went to check on his secretary.

She was hunched over the toilet, retching out her dinner, and all of the beer and alcohol she had drunk. "Hold my hair." She struggled to say and obediently, Genesis went beside her and held up the brown locks while patting her sympathetically on her back.

After a few minutes she stopped and slumped down next to the tub. " Oh goddess, I feel horrible." She whispered.

" It's nothing like what you'll feel tomorrow." Genesis gave her bittersweet smile as he also sat down.

She made a face. " My mouth feels like a bird's nest." She groaned.

Genesis handed her the glass of water and she drank while grimacing." So what were you going to tell me?" He asked and when she looked back at him blankly he specified. " Before you ran into the bathroom."

"Oh." Joanna leaned her head back on the tub. " I was going to say…. I was going to say I really, really , really, really" Her voice started to trail off. " I really like…" Her head leaned to the side and her eyes were closed. She had either passed out or fallen asleep.

Genesis smiled. He would have to wait to find out what she was going to say.

With easy grace he picked up his sleeping secretary and took her to his room. Gently he laid her down and pulled the covers over her. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her mumble something, then he smirked as realization dawned on him.

She would have a fit when she realized where she was.

* * *

Hello everyone! First I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed, I could hug all of you! Another ten wonderful reviews, yay! You guys are awesome.

Well what can I say about this chapter? It was horrible to write. I had no clue of what to do and somehow I ended up writing it all in one go so I hope it's okay.

So I made Christmas in July for you guys, how about showing the appreciation by reviewing. Reviews make impossible things happen you know...

Anyways, until the next chapter, and I'd like to ask you, what do you think Joanna's reaction will be? Tell me in your reviews :)

- Joey


	14. Baby It's Cold Outside

100 Moments With You

* * *

Joanna groaned and cursed at whoever had invented alcohol. She groaned again as she groggily opened her eyes. Mumbling a few curses, she closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. She wrapped the silky soft red sheets. Wait-

Hazel eyes snapped open and with astonishing speed and coordination for a hung over person, the brunette surveyed her surroundings.

"What the hell did I do?" The bewildered secretary wondered out loud.

* * *

"Ok, don't panic," Joanna repeated to herself a few minutes after she had woken up she had started to pace the room when she heard a shower start. She took deep breaths and opened the door, cautiously stepping out.

Warily she padded down the warmly hallway towards what seemed to be a living room. Hazel eyes scanned the room looking for something that would show her where she was. Nothing. Nada. Zilch.

Worried, the secretary made her way into the kitchen still searching for something like a magazine or an envelope to tell her with who she had left. Seeing nothing of interest she rolled her eyes and cursed at Reno. When she found him she was going to kill him!

Running a hand through somewhat messy hair, Joanna leaned against the mahogany cabinets. She sighed and grabbed a cup filling it with water.

"Well, sleeping beauty finally woke up."

With a gasp Joanna's eyes widened and her grip on the cup faltered, letting the cup tumble to the floor and shattering. "Damn it!" She hissed as she recognized the owner of the voice. Genesis.

She turned around and shrieked.

"Genesis! You're- You're half naked!" She cried looking away.

"Does that bother you?" He said and she could practically hear the smugness dripping from his voice.

"Of course it does!" She said indignantly. "Besides that's not… uh…" She struggled to find the words.

Genesis' smile grew bigger. "Funny, I don't recall you minding at all last night."

Joanna turned to him, glaring indignantly. "You! You… perv!" She yelled rushing towards him ready to punch him when she noticed their close proximity.

Genesis smirked. "Like what you see?"

A mixture of emotions flashed across the secretary's features but the only thing Genesis caught was anger and outrage. She narrowed her eyes. "Don't you wish. It's not like you're that much of a catch." She smirked

Genesis put a hand to his muscular chest, feigning hurt. " Really? Who do you think is a better catch than me?"

Joanna tapped a finger against her chin. " Oh I don't know, someone like…" An evil grin came to her. " Someone like Sephiroth."

" Sephiroth?" Genesis asked angrily. " Oh please, I'm a much better catch than Sephiroth." He scoffed, saying Sephiroth's name distastefully.

" Do I detect jealousy?" Joanna couldn't resist making a jab at Genesis'

Before he could answer a sudden knock on the door interrupted them.

" Genesis!" The door opened and a pretty redhead walked into the living room. " Oh, there you are Genesis!" She smiled as she walked into the kitchen. " And who's this?"

Genesis looked uncomfortable as both women gave him expectant stares. " Well, Katherine, this is… my secretary, Joanna."

" I see, and please tell me why you're in only a towel?" Katherine glared at Genesis as she tapped her heeled boot impatiently.

" It isn't what it looks like." He said quickly and for emphasis Joanna stepped away from him.

" Really this is just a misunderstanding." She said trying to help clarify things.

" No, I see how it is. You're sleeping with this… this whore!"

" Excuse me?" Joanna asked shocked. " I'm what?"

" You're nothing but a little slut who's sleeping with her boss probably to get a raise or something."

" First off, you're got it all wrong. I didn't sleep with Genesis. Secondly, watch who you call a whore you bitch!" Joanna yelled obviously getting angrier and angrier by the second.

" I'm only telling the truth." Katherine said smugly.

Joanna stared her for a second before slapping her. The smack resounded through the kitchen and Genesis' eyebrows flew up as he stepped back.

Katherine gave a surprised gasp before slapping Joanna back and the brunette tackled the redhead to the floor.

It was obvious that Joanna was going to give Katherine what she deserved but before she could do more damage Genesis pried his secretary off the redhead.

He held Joanna back. " Please Katherine, I think you should leave before this gets out of hand."

" Oh, I'm leaving alright, Genesis. Have fun with your whore of a secretary." She slammed the door behind her.

" Die in a fire bitch!" Joanna yelled before the door closed.

Genesis let the brunette go. It turned out to be a very bad idea as she turned to him.

" You are a womanizing jerk!" She pointed at him angrily. " You have, or rather, had a girlfriend and you were flirting with me. The world is bad enough already without cheating bastards like you!" She jabbed his chest to emphasize her point. Before her boss could defend

Himself, she turned around and marched to the door.

" Coming from the person who used someone to forget about someone else." He countered quietly.

Hazel eyes widened. How had he figured it out, her mind panicked. She turned back to face him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

" I know how you used Nate."

" Oh please don't try to lecture me, you use women all the time."

" At least I don't deny my faults, you on the other hand act as if you're a saint and we're all sinners. But I think I know what your problem is, you're scared. You're scared of falling in love and leaving your heart unguarded because you spend so much time building up your little façade of someone who is cold, uncaring and can't be hurt by anyone."

" You're wrong. You're so wrong!" Joanna yelled surprisingly close to tears.

" Can you really convince yourself of that?"

The secretary stood there quiet. " Yes." Came her reply. With that decisive answer she turned her heel and walked away and out of Genesis' apartment.

* * *

When she got back to her small apartment she found several messages on her answering machine. One of them was from Reno, telling her that he had seen her leave with Genesis and so to call her back when she got home to make sure she was alright. The next one was also from the turk, informing her that she was invited to his party at a place he had rented for the night.

She sighed and collapsed onto her bed, exhausted even though it was barely around noon. Her mind pondered over Genesis' words.

" He's wrong." She repeated to herself trying to erase any lingering doubts over his words.

Her house phone rang abruptly breaking the comforting silence. With a groan, Joanna dragged herself to answer it.

" Hello."

" Yo, it's me, Reno!" His familiar drawl made her smile.

" What do you want?" She asked.

" Are you comin' later on?"

She thought about. " Sure." She answered knowing he wouldn't let her say no.

" Alright, I'll text you the directions." A few seconds passed. " Do you have them?"

Joanna looked for her purse and frowned. " Huh, I can't find my purse, meaning I can't find my phone."

" Well you didn't leave it in the bar. I remember you had it when you left, and I gotta give you props for singing. Really, that was great!"

" Thanks, but I really have to find my purse."

" If you took it then it means it's probably with-"

" Genesis." The brunette finished for him. " Listen Reno, I'll be there, ok. I'll see you later.

* * *

Grumbling, Joanna hurried to Genesis' apartment a couple hours after talking to Reno. She cursed the goddess since it was currently snowing. The snow was very frustrating, and so she dashed into Genesis' building hoping for the snow to ease up.

She took the elevator impatiently and rushed through the hallway that led to Genesis' door and knocked.

" Joanna?" Genesis sounded very surprised as he opened the door.

" Yes, it's me. Now please move, I need to get my purse."

He motioned for her to get in as he adjusted his tie.

" Going somewhere?" She asked, making small talk in an effort to break the awkward silence.

" Actually I am. Sephiroth and Angeal invited me to a party."

" That's good." She said as she located her purse near his couch. " Anyways I have to go."

" And about earlier, what I said-"

" It's alright." She said not wanting to hear a half assed apology. " Really." As he closed the door she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She rode down the elevator feeling relieved somewhat and she waved goodbye to the doorman before stopping at the door.

White.

Everything was white; white as in snow. Everything was covered in snow.

" What the…" She wondered. How the hell was she supposed to get back to her car?

The doorman walked beside her. " It's a blizzard. I wouldn't recommend going outside."

" Whatever, it's just water. It won't kill me."

" Actually it can."

Joanna glared at the elderly man feeling the urge to say, can it old man.

" You should go back. It wouldn't be very smart to risk going out in this weather."

" But I have to have to…" She said half heartily.

" Go back and wait it out. It's better than getting struck out there."

With a sigh, the stubborn brunette tucked away her pride and rode back up the elevator and knocked again on Genesis' door.

" I'm not here for you. I'm here because I don't want to freeze to death." She said the moment he opened the door.

" Merry Christmas to you too." He held open the door, indicating for her to go in.

She sat on his couch as he ran a hand through his head leaving it looking its usual perfect self. He wore a casual black button down and a silky red tie and crisp black slacks. " You look nice." She complimented him trying to make the best of the situation.

" Thank you. You do too."

She looked down at her purple dress which she wore over black leggings and her heeled boots. "Thanks."

He sat down on the couch. " This is awkward, isn't it?" He stated bluntly.

" It is." She agreed.

" I figured. So why did you come back?" He inquired.

" The doorman made me."

He raised an eyebrow.

" The door man made me come back because it was snowing really hard and he told me to wait it out here"

" Well then, I guess I won't be able to leave either."

" I guess not."

An uncomfortable silence followed.

" I know this may sound odd but what if we had our own Christmas?" Genesis suggested after a few minutes.

Joanna considered it. " It doesn't sound odd at all. It could actually be nice."

* * *

With a tentative sort of friendship between them, they started making arrangements and to her great joy Joanna discovered that Genesis' fridge was well stocked.

Then they ended up in the kitchen debating who should make what.

" I'll make the dinner." Genesis peered into his fridge trying to find something.

" Are you sure what you make is edible?"

" At least I won't burn down the place." He retorted.

" I'm not that much of a klutz!" Joanna protested.

" Actually, you are."

" Fine. But I still make a pretty amazing dessert."

" I'll cook. I don't want to spend my Christmas out in the streets. Besides I make amazing pasta." He started gathering ingredients.

" Pasta? Why are we having pasta? We should have chocolate, lots and lots of chocolate."

" Sugar is bad for you."

" No, it's not!" Joanna said sounding like a little kid.

" Why is everything always a fight with you?" Genesis asked glaring at her.

" Because you won't accept I'm right." Joanna said matter-of-factly.

Genesis rolled his eyes. " Fine. We'll compromise. I'll make lasagna and you make some dessert."

" Can it be chocolate?"

" If you can find some, then, go nuts." He turned back to his ingredients, shaking his head at Joanna's childish antics.

" Does that mean you want nuts in it?"

He sighed. " It means I don't care."

* * *

About an hour later, after everything was done they both looked surprised at the dinner in front of them.

" I'm surprised we didn't burn anything down." Joanna commented

" Actually, I'm surprised you didn't burn anything down."

She shot him a look.

" But it does look like a good cake." Genesis smiled trying to make peace.

" Thank you and because I'm feeling nice I'll compliment your cooking even though I'm still having doubts."

" Of course." Genesis smiled as they sat down to eat.

" I found eggnog." Genesis announced as Joanna started cutting the cake.

" You sound happy." She noted.

" It's eggnog. I have good memories with eggnog." He grinned.

The brunette raised her eyebrows. " Do tell." She laughed.

" Wait. I need music. Christmas needs good music." He went into the living room and soon Christmas music filled the apartment. He walked back into the kitchen. " I love Christmas."

" It's okay." Joanna smiled. She ate some her cake. " I love chocolate." She sighed blissfully.

Both of them stared at each other before laughing.

* * *

It had taken them a couple glasses of eggnog but finally, finally they had started being nice to each other. They sat on the couch reliving stories from their childhood. In that time Genesis had learned quite a few interesting facts about Joanna.

First off, she was a blond, he had laughed at that. Secondly, she had a twin, he almost died trying to imagine two Joannas. And thirdly, she had been a pageant girl.

" Don't laugh!" She smacked him as she giggled.

" I'm sorry it's just… trying to imagine you as a pageant girl is…" He started laughing again.

" Gee, thanks Genesis." Joanna said sarcastically.

A pretty song started and Genesis jumped up excitedly. " I know this song!" He exclaimed and with a gentleman's charm he extended his hand.. " Care to dance?"

She shot him a look that could have frozen anyone to death. " No." She was getting revenge for him laughing at her.

" Please?" He gave her the look all the women swooned for.

She raised an eyebrow. " Will you stop bugging me if I do?"

" Of course."

She thought about it for a second before reaching for his hand and he placed his hand on her waist as she put her arms around his neck. They spun around slowly to the Christmas Waltz.

" You're actually a good dancer for someone who's usually clumsy." Genesis noted with a small chuckle.

" And you dance quite well for a guy." Joanna retorted jokingly.

" I guess the eggnog is finally getting to you."

" Maybe… Wait that had alcohol?"

Genesis laughed. " Yes. It said so on the label."

" You are so right, the eggnog is really getting to me." Joanna laughed. The song finished and the brunette started to move away.

" Wait." Genesis stayed still as the next song started. He grinned. " One more song."

" But I already danced with you."

" You never specified how many songs you were going to dance." He replied back quickly.

The song started and the familiar melody of Baby it's Cold Outside started. Joanna shot Genesis a glare.

He smiled back. "I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice." He sang along

" My mother will start to worry." Joanna sang going along with him.

" Gosh your lips look delicious." Genesis sang as he spun her around.

" My brother will be there at the door." She sang along, smiling.

They laughed as they continued the duet, swaying gently to the music and he spun her as they sang in unison. " Ohhh, but it's cold outside."

They collapsed onto the couch.

" That was… um…" The secretary started hesitantly.

" Nice." Genesis finished for her.

" Yeah." She leaned her head on his shoulder. " You know, oddly enough this is probably the best Christmas I've had in many years."

" Really?" The redhead raised an eyebrow.

Joanna nodded, closing her eyes sleepily. " You know you're not that bad…" She whispered semi coherently.

A few moments passed before Genesis looked down at his secretary. Her eyes were closed and her lips were graced with a peaceful smile. He put and arm around her waist and leaned his head against hers. He closed his eyes and let this truly wonderful moment envelope him. Right now it was just him and Joanna and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

As promised. And now I'm back! Yay! So merry Christmas to all of you. I hope this is a good present.

Song- Baby It's Cold Outside- Chris Colfer and Darren Criss version (aka glee version)

P.S.- I'd like to thank all my lovely reviewers and all the followers of this story and I hope you all have happy holidays and because you are all so amazing I'm going to update on New Year's just for you guys!

- Best wishes to you all,

Joey AM


	15. Happy New Years! YAY!

100 Moments With You

* * *

It had been a dream. A beautiful, magical and so wonderful dream but a dream nonetheless.

Or had it?

The redheaded commander, Genesis Rhapsodos realized that the events from last night had been real and he also discovered that his side hurt due to his secretary's elbow.

With great care he moved her so he could get up, but even then she started stirring so he gave up and just lay there with her on top of him.

"Why is it so damn bright?" She grumbled sleepily and Genesis couldn't help but smile at her lovely choice of words.

"Good morning." He whispered as her eyes started opening.

Joanna stirred and she mumbled something else as her eyes started closing again. Genesis held her closer trying to make both of them comfortable.

He started slowly drifting into sleep, the familiar scent of apples invading his senses when he heard a loud bang. Because of his soldier reflexes he bolted off of the couch letting Joanna fall to the floor with a thud.

" Owww." She sat up to glare at her boss. " Was that really necessary?"

" I'm sorry!' Genesis apologized. " I'm really-

He was cut off by loud laughter. He turned around and found the culprits of the disturbance.

His two friends, Angeal and Sephiroth were accompanied with the loud mouthed turk named Reno.

Genesis raised an eyebrow as if questioning their lack of maturity.

Reno stopped laughing long enough to catch his breath. " Wow. I guess you were busy Gen-Gen."

Joanna stood up and dusted herself off. " Shut up Reno!"

" I knew there was a good reason you didn't come last night, yo!" He laughed some more.

" He's drunk." Sephiroth explained in his usual monotone.

" Of course he is." Joanna muttered acidly.

"Come on Reno, let's go outside." Angeal started leading the giggling redhead out the door.

"Will you take me to see the pink elephant in front of Gen-Gen's building?" He asked like an over hyped kid.

" Sure…"

The silver haired general dropped some presents and a bottle of wine on Genesis' kitchen table. He turned to Joanna and Genesis with a grin. "I knew there was a good reason for both of you to miss Reno's problem."

Both the brunette and redhead rolled their eyes.

* * *

" Genesis Rhapsodos' secretary, how may I help you?" Joanna asked as she answered a call, her voice lacking her usual fake perkiness. After a few moments she pressed a button redirecting the call to Genesis. She put her head in her hands and groaned.

" Yo! Joanna!" Reno called from the elevator. He stepped out with two cups of coffee and dark sunglasses obscuring his eyes. He set one cup on the secretary's desk.

" What do you want Reno?" She looked up as she accepted the coffee.

" I'm inviting you to my amazingly awesome New Year's party!" He handed her an obnoxiously yellow flyer.

" How many parties do you throw a week?"

" It's that week where you can throw a party every day, besides it's New Year's Eve!A party is mandatory!"

"I don't know I'll think about it…" Joanna mumbled resting her head in her arms trying to sleep.

The phone rang and the secretary jumped. " Genesis Rhapsodos' secretary how may I help you?" she asked hurriedly trying to look alert. She slumped in her chair. " Yea, I'm awake Genesis…"

She rolled her eyes as she hung up. " Stupid boss." She muttered.

" Tell the buzz kill of your boss to come too. You can kiss him because it's New Year's." He sniggered.

The brunette scowled. " Go die in a fire."

" Geez, defensive now?"

Joanna responded by throwing a pen at him.

* * *

" Joanna, I need you to come to my office!" Genesis called sometime in the afternoon.

With a groan the secretary dragged herself to her boss' office. " What?"

" I need you to stay and fill out some extra reports."

" Uhhhh. Why?"

" Joanna this is what I'm paying you to do, don't complain."

" I hate work!" She yelled as she took the work to her desk.

* * *

" Yo, Joanna! I'm going to buy the booze for the party. What's your favorite kind of alcohol?" Reno asked her the next day as she filed some papers.

" I'm doing work Reno, I don't have time."

" So vodka? Wait no! I know! Whisky!"

" Go away Reno!"

" So a bottle of tequila?"

" Can I use it to smash it over your head?"

" I'm leaving now!"

Joanna smirked. " At least he's smart."

* * *

It was the night of New Year's eve and just as Joanna was about to leave they dropped the news on her.

" Director Lazard wants you to re-do some papers." Genesis explained to her as he dropped a box on her desk.

The secretary stared at it. " What?"

" I said-"

" No! I meant what as in what, why?"

" he's the boss. You do what the boss says."

" I hate you all!" Joanna whined as she sat down and started working on the papers.

* * *

Joanna carefully and meticulously re-did each paper, correcting all of Genesis' mistakes. She checked her watch.

" 9:30." She sighed and kept working diligently.

" Psst…Joanna…Joanna…"

The brunette looked up, bewildered and she frowned. Great, now she was hearing voices.

" Joanna…"

There it went again!

" Joanna… Joanna…Joanna!

She slammed her hand on the desk. " What the hell do you want?" She asked, frustration finally getting to her.

" Joanna, open Genesis' door!"

She frowned. That was an odd , she opened the door only to find a grinning redheaded turk.

" Yo! Do did you really think I'd let you get out going to my party so easily?" He asked.

" Wow… you're-" Joanna started but instead chose to tackle hug her friend

" Yo, easy. The suit's new! Besides, we need to get going! I've got a helicopter waiting for us." He grabbed her hand "Come on! There's no time to waste, yo!"

" Reno! What do you-" Joanna tried to ask but saw what Reno was getting at. Waiting for them almost directly parallel to genesis' office window was a helicopter. " Oh no! No! No! No! NO!"

" Yes!" He shouted with a huge grin. " besides we're all in there!"

" What do you mean?"

" You'll see!" he pushed her closer to the window and opened them.

She stood in terror in front of the window and looked at the helicopter.

" Jump!" Yelled Angeal and Sephiroth.

" Trust me!" Came the voice of Genesis as he prepared himself to throw a rope. " Please!"

The rope swung to the terrified brunette and she held onto to it with so much force her knuckles turned white. She felt herself being pulled up and soon she was taken up on the helicopter.

Strong, muscled arms wrapped around her and she gripped the person tightly.

" I told you could trust me." The comforting voice of Genesis Rhapsodos whispered in her ear.

She only smiled gratefully.

Angeal and Sephiroth hoisted Reno up who directed the pilot, who turned out to be his partner Rude, to land on a building where there already many people.

" Hey guys look at all the people!" A happy, spiky haired teenager exclaimed. He looked Joanna and gave her a perfect and wide smile. " I'm Zack by the way; Zack Fair at your service!"

" Yea, yea! Save it for later!" Reno interrupted the dark haired boy and he jumped down onto the landing platform. " Welcome everyone to the best party of this year and the next!" He announced as he jumped into the crowd with Zack following him.

* * *

" Holy Shit! Guys it's less than a minute until New Years!" Reno announced and the people stopped dancing and having fun long enough to count down.

Zack excitedly and energetically counted along.

Angeal and Sephiroth laughed at the sight of Zack happily bouncing up and down as he awaited the new year.

That left Genesis and Joanna standing there awkwardly as they watched the people count down the remaining seconds.

10

Both the secretary and the soldier looked at each other with words left unspoken.

9

Their gazes locked in the ever constant battle between shades of warm hazel and sparkling aquamarine.

8

Both their lips parted as if they were about to speak the secrets they held back that year.

7

They looked away, as always too afraid to say what they wanted

6

Silence. That asphyxiating, suffocating, absolutely unbearable, silence engulfed them.

5

Fear was reflected in their eyes. Fear of letting go and losing the reigns; Fear of feeling something; the fear of having something real only to lose it.

4

Determination; that was the push they need to finally admit it. That small little push that seemed so hard.

3

They were a so close and yet so far. Standing in that middle ground as they always did, both too afraid to reach to the other side

2

There was a bridge in that gap, a single touch that triggered it all; the moment where they found that spark and pulled closer.

1

In an explosion, of color, feelings and sensations their lips met, melding together their souls, intertwining their destinies and sealing together their future; promising them the time to spend the next year together through the thick and thin, the good and bad, the odd and normal.

It was as if the fates had chosen that moment to leave their souls bare to each other since through that fleeting pressing of the lips they saw the other for who they truly were; two broken parts of a whole, waiting to be completed.

And now they had found each other.

* * *

Yeah, I know, odd ending. So darn... well I really don't know... *shrugs* At least they kissed :D

Okay, so this chapter was bitch to write since I'm currently hyped up on sugar and candy and just overall excitement! So happy new years to you guys! I hope you all have an amazing year and I'd like to thank all who reviewed and faved and followed this story this past year, it makes me so happy to hear how much you love this story. All of this is really owed to you guys! Keep being awesome!

With lots of hugs and good wishes,

Joey AM


	16. Dazed and Confused

100 Moments With You

* * *

Joanna stared at the coffee maker. She sighed as she poured the last bit of it into a cherry red mug. Sipping it slowly she trudged to her couch. She grabbed her diary and clicked her pen, ready to write in the newest of her troubles.

"I ran out of coffee. So here I come world…tomorrow." She scribbled into her somewhat used leather diary.

She groaned as she heard her phone ring again. "Don't they get the hint that I'm not going to work today?" She grumbled out loud trying to ignore the annoying sound.

She sighed once again remembering how she had gotten to the pathetic state she was in. And yes, it had all started with Genesis.

* * *

It had been New Year's Eve and on that particular night of the year it is customary to drink and get drunk. Of course Joanna had been no exception. She had had a couple shots followed by several alcoholic cherries and then she had the customary glass of champagne in anticipation of the New Year. Needless to say at the end of the night she was drunk. Very, very drunk.

Since it was New Years, there had been the highly awaited countdown and while said countdown took place Joanna had managed to oh so very conveniently end up next to Genesis.

And then came the part after the clock strikes midnight in which it's customary to kiss someone in order to receive good luck and three guesses who that someone turned out to be.

Yes, she had kissed Genesis… again and yet this time it seemed. There wasn't one word that could describe the flood emotions that the kiss had been but she could say with much certainty that it had been different. It hadn't even been in a good different it was more of an "oh shit I am royally screwed" kind of different.

So that was how the almighty Joanna had ended up hiding in her house trying to pretend that the outside world, namely Genesis didn't exist. Yes, she was pathetic and a coward but before all that she put her pride and well that kiss had been a sucker punch to her ego.

* * *

Joanna stared at the TV with unfocused eyes; her mind had gone blank several hours ago and now her hazel eyes stared dully at the typical, horrible, afternoon soap opera.

She rolled her eyes at the so called heroine who was nothing more than an overused cliché. She was currently trying to pretend to have no feelings for the male lead and was failing miserably at that. The bored secretary scooped some half melted chocolate ice cream into her mouth.

"Jeez get a room and make out already!" She yelled at the TV, tired of the poorly disguised sexual tension.

"And you should do the same, yo." A male voice chuckled.

Joanna looked toward her front door to see her red headed turk friend. "How exactly did you get into my house, Reno?"

He held up some keys. "I made a copy when you weren't looking."

The secretary shrugged. "Figures." She muttered, getting up from lying on the couch. "So why are you here?"

"You weren't a work for the second day in a row. I had to check up on you and make sure you hadn't died or something because of your hangover." He explained as he flopped onto the couch and took possession of the remote.

"Well that's sweet I guess but you could have done that with a simple phone call."

"Already tried that, yo." He surfed some channels then went back to the channel she had been watching. "Why are you watching this? It's garbage!"

"There's nothing better."

"I can see why you were yelling at the TV." He said distastefully throwing the remote onto the coffee table

"I've got nothing better to do." The brunette shrugged as she went to get something to drink.

"Really? You could always, you know, go to work." Reno yelled from the living room.

She handed him a cold soda. "No."

"Jeez, why are you acting like kissing Genesis is such a big deal?" He asked downing half the drink in one gulp.

"Because it is!" Joanna cried defensively.

"How? I mean I kiss girls all the time and in all honesty, it doesn't mean anything!"

The brunette rolled her eyes as she grabbed a pillow off the couch and wrapped her arms around it. "It's just… I mean, I get what you're trying to say but how do I explain it… It was just a different kind of kiss."

The redhead only have her a skeptical stare with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean, I've kissed Genesis before, many times actually. I may or may not have slept him with him, I'm still pretty sketchy on that but it came pretty darn close to that and not to mention I've seen him half naked but-"

"Wait! What's that about you seeing him half naked?" Reno asked incredulously trying to suppress a smirk.

The brunette blushed and stared at the ground. "Well it's kind of a long story which now that I think about, started at one of your parties!" She gave him a piercing glare.

Reno chuckled. "Go on."

"And well you see… it felt sort of different like… there was point of return. You know?" She asked looking confused.

"I have absolutely no idea, yo." Reno grinned. "But I think I know what you mean."

"Really? Enlighten me." Joanna challenged playfully.

"You like him. I'd even be willing to say you love him." Reno smiled.

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No. I'm pretty damn sure that I have feelings for Genesis other than hate."

"Hate's a pretty passionate feeling." Reno retorted back.

"Stop being a smart ass." She slapped the red head playfully who gave her his trademark grin

"I'd rather be a smart ass than a dumb ass." He stood up. "Well Joanna, I've gotta go. Go to work, yo!" He called as he walked out.

Joanna grinned as she shook her head. Reno's visit had definitely cheered her up yet there was something nagging a small part of her mind. Was he really right? Did she actually like Genesis as something more than… well whatever he was? She thought about it. That couldn't be possible, right? She couldn't- no, she wouldn't like Genesis Rhapsodos.

* * *

Hey there! *waves* sorry for the late update. And I'm sorry for the lame and somewhat short not too interesting update but it's on the right track :D *crickets chirp* hehehe yeeaa...

So have all you guys been? Me, I've been estatic! I got a lap top for christmas! That's what I'm tryping this lovely new update on! And I got tickets to see my favoritest band in the entire world! And I got a bunch of amazingly awesome and positive feedback from you guys! So yay! Keep the circle of love and reviews running!

-Joey AM


End file.
